Complexo de Lolita
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Nossa historia começa com uma garota menor de idade tendo sua vida sexualmente ativa. Mais o que acontece quando um advogado renomado entra em sua vida? Será que eles viveram uma linda paixão ou viveram uma vida carnal cheia de confusões e drama?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Está fic não tem **nenhum** fim lucrativo, faço pois gosto , e **não** será nenhum senadorzinhu que vai me **proibir** de continuar escrevendo ou fazendo fics. _

_**Inuyasha não me pertence mais assim a sensei Rumiko Takahashi... **_

**

* * *

****Capitulo 1- Desejo da carne.**

* * *

...

- Senhor senhor Taisho

- Então esta tudo resolvido, entrarei em contato. – Senhor Taisho um homem aproximadamente 25 anos, dono das maiores empresas de Advocacia, longos cabelos prateados olhos âmbares.

- Espere fique para o Jantar?

- Não posso

- Vai fique senhor Taisho, seria uma honrar ter o senhor desfrutando de minha comida.

- Esta bem aceitarei o convite.

- Será um prazer, Rin tire os pés do sofá e peça a kaede-sama por mais um prato á mesa – Rin uma menina de 13 anos, esbelta, peitos fartos e longos cabelos preto.

- Sim

- Essa menina, acredita senhor Taisho ela só tem 13 anos

- Serio?

...

- Rin seria melhor ter posto uma roupa mais descente. – ela vestia um short jeans curto é uma blusa baby look.

- Como um vestido formal?

- Engraçadinha! , vamos logo por a mesa.

- Ai já to indo.

...

- Senhor Taisho como esta comida, esta agradável?

- Sim - ele não prestava atenção na mulher ou na comida e sim na menina sentada á sua frete. Como uma menina de 13 anos poderia tirar atenção de um cara de seus 25 anos? Ele poderia ter a mulher que quis se a hora que quiser mais ele estava atraído por uma garotinha. Garotinha? Uma simples ninfeta...

- Rin querida porque não come geralmente você é a primeira acabar.

- Hoje preferi degustar minha comida – Degustar a comida?.Ela olhava para ele com desejo como uma menina de apenas 13 anos poderia ter esse fogo todo. Ela lambia a borda do copo olhando diretamente para ele. Taisho se sentia desconfortável tentava não olhar para ela mais era impossível. ela apenas se divertia.

...

- Devo ir agora!

- Não senhor Taisho faço questão que o senhor durma em minha casa. – era só o que ele queria ouvir.

- Meu marido tem razão, esta nevando forte é não tem problema nenhum o senhor dormi aqui.

- Bem e muito gentil de vossa parte, mais...

- Não seria incomodo nenhum! – exclamou a mulher antes que ele fala-se alguma coisa.

- Aceite vamos?

- ok - ele olhou a de relance ela apenas se divertia.

...

- Aqui senhor Taisho, dormira nesse quarto, aquele e o de Rin, bem deixarei o senhor descansar. – ele olhou para a porta a sua frete a única porta daquele corredor. Ele respirou fundo e entrou no seu quarto, o que teve uma grande surpresa.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – ele colocou sua pasta na cadeira vaga afrouxando a gravata.

- Até parece que não gostou! – ela deu uma risada, e continuou comendo sua maçã deitada na cama. Ele começou a tirar os sapatos parando de costas.

- Não me provoque! – ele sentiu sua cintura sendo apertada. Ela passou a mão pelo abdômen dele e foi descendo até encontrar o volume da calça onde apertou de leve. Ele a pegou no colo a colocando sentada na mesa. Passando suas mãos pelos seios dela. Estes já estavam enrijecidos. Ele tomou sua boca de maneira rápida beijando seu pescoço até abaixar a alça da blusa dela onde ficou exposto seu seio farto chupando arrancando leves gemidos dela. – eu disse para não me provocar – ela apenas sorria. Taishou novamente a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama, retirando totalmente sua blusa, chupando seus seios. Ela gemia, mas eram abafados por ele. para que ninguém escuta-se o pecado que estavam cometendo. Ele estava ali para defender o caso do amigo do seu pai e acabou se envolvendo com a menina_,_ ainda por cima uma ninfeta!. Ela retirou sua camisa beijando seu abdômen mordendo de leve fazendo o gemer. Pegando novamente em seu pênis acariciando de leve. este retirou seu short e rasgou sua calcinha deixando a mostra sua feminilidade, introduzindo seu dedo naquele ponto fazendo a gemer alto, ele fazia movimentos lentos a provocando. – Mais rápido – ela suplicou, este riu e introduziu mais dois dedos nela, a fazendo gemer alto novamente tendo o seu orgasmo deixando os dedos dele molhados, ela levou os dedos dele até a boca chupando os de maneira provocativa, passando suas mãos pelo membro dele. Invertendo as posições deixando ela em cima, ela beijava seu abdômen descendo até encontrar a cueca onde ela mesma retirou pegando novamente em seu membro, dessa vez levando até a boca chupando os com força fazendo o gemer alto ela lambia de uma forma provocante chupava a cabeça e depois descia devagar com a língua, suas mãos também trabalhavam no processo fazendo movimentos rápidos de subir e descer. ele pegou ela e colocou ela sentada introduzindo seu pênis na sua feminilidade fazendo ela gemer. – Vai doer – ele disse a ela começando as estocadas. – Eu sei disso – ela debateu. Ele começou a penetra-lá com força a fazendo gritar mais alto, mais ele conseguia abafar beijando-a nos lábios. As investidas que ele dava proporcionava um prazer que ela nunca havia experimentado. Ele retirou seu pênis de dentro dela gozando em suas costas. Esta passou a mão no gozo e lambeu.

- Vejo que não e virgem como eu esperava. – dizia ele se recostando no travesseiro.

- Isso te deixou frustrado? – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso.

- nem um pouco... Só surpreso. – ela se levantou indo direto para o banheiro parando na porta.

- Quer tomar banho? – dizia ela sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele sorriu levantando e indo até ela. Taishou a pegou no colo encostando ela na parede do Box passando sabonete em seu peito.

- Me come... Vai? – ela pedia beijando-o no rosto.

- Eu posso ser preso sabia? – disse ele sugando seus seios.

- Ah... – ela gemeu em desejo. – Isso se chama **complexo de Lolita**.

- Ou pedofilia. – ele começou a penetrá-la com força.

- Então eu... Sou sua **Lolita**. –disse ela. Ele sorriu.

- Eu quero gozar... – ela desceu, fazendo ele gozar na boca dela. Ela lambia os lábios como se fosse chocolate.

- Vamos acabar logo com o banho disse ele a beijando.

**...**

- Senhor Taishou como dormiu ontem?

- Bem... Obrigado pela hospitalidade. – disse ele cumprimentando a senhora e o senhor.

- De nada... Venha rin falar com o senhor Taishou! – exclamou a mãe. Rin levantou do sofá e o abraçou. – Quando nos encontraremos Rin? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Quando o senhor Taishou quiser. – ela sussurrou de volta.

- Sesshouamru. – disse ele. E esta sorriu.

- Adeus senhor Taishou volte quando quiser... Sim

- Entrarei em contato esta semana com o senhor para resolver questões do caso, ok?

- Sim muito obrigado. – com isso Taishou Sesshouamru sumiu pela porta... deixando sua Lolita com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

_Oi gente , esse primeiro capitulo ja estava proto a anos bem eu ia fazer um one-shot so que eu desisti agora ela virou uma fic espero que gostem... Alguém ja viu o Filme Lolita , nyyya euu amo aquele filme , eu ja li também o livro eu tenhu o livro desde que eu tinha 8 anos , eu pensei heim fazer uma fic com base no livro e no filme mais também desisti... hehehe ai eu criei essa fic espro que gostem... _

_, ok beijinhuuus . REVIEWS plixxx..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

**__**Notas da autora: **Esta fanfic e totalmente** ficticia**. Fruto da minha total **imaginação**._

_**Direitos autorais:** **O anime Inuyasha não me pertence. Mais assim Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Festa... E novos amigos.

* * *

- Rin sua amiga esta aqui...

- MANDE ELA SUBIR MÃE – gritou rin do seu quarto.

- Suba kagome. – kagome 13 anos... Cabelos pretos, corpo esbelto e peitos fartos.

- Sim senhora. – Kagome subiu e entrou no quarto de Rin. A maioria das coisas era rosa.

- Esse quarto me assusta. – disse kagome se jogando na cama.

- Sua Emo depressiva... – Rin estava mexendo no PC.

- Não sou Emo... Meu quarto também é rosa mais não e esse exagero sua patricinha. – ela tacou um travesseiro que pegou direitinho na cabeça dela.

- Ta maluca – dizia ela massageando a cabeça. – Esse travesseiro e duro. – kagome sorriu maliciosamente.

- Vai me dizer que não gosta de coisas duras?

- Bem ai depende ne... Alguma novidade? .

- Sabe o nosso professor de química?

- sei o que tem ele.

- Eu o vi com a professora de português.

- Serio-me conta? Como foi?

- Ta bom – disse ela sentando no colo da amiga. – Bem foi assim.

_**Flash**__** Back ON ( narração de kagome)**_

_Eu fui para detenção por causa do meu atraso, quando eu cheguei à porta escutei gemido vindo de Lá. Fiquei um tempo escutando até abrir a porta onde eu peguei a professora de português no colo do professor de química ela estava com mão no pênis dele e ele sugando os seios dela. Eu sorri maliciosamente com a cena. Ela se levantou rápido e saiu correndo. Este ficou parado sem reação até eu sentar nas cadeiras vagas._

_- bela maneira de passar o tempo vago. – eu disse sorrindo, ele se levantou fechando as calças sem sucesso._

_- .. Er... – ele estava corado._

_- Não precisa explicar nada afinal eu não tenho nada haver com isso._

_- Mas... _

_- Só o problema e que eu fiquei excitada com a cena e... – eu fui me aproximando dele pegando no pênis dele fazendo movimentos lentos o fazendo gemer. _

_- Eu acho melhor... – eu calei a boca dele o beijando. Eu fiz ele sentar na cadeira e comecei a chupá-lo. _

_- ah... Eu acho... Melhor... Você parar. _

_- Porque a professora fazia melhor do que eu? – eu chupei mais fundo arrancando um gemido agudo dele. _

_- Com... Certeza não... – eu comecei agora a chupar as bolas dele. _

_- Isso... E errado..._

_- È o que você estava fazendo com a professora e muito certo? – eu levantei abaixando minha calcinha jogando na cara dele. - Vamos acabar logo com isso... Heim?- eu o beijei sentando no colo dele sem penetração. _

_- Você e muito __**nova**__... Eu não sou __**pedofilo**__. _

_- Nem você, nem o diretor, o professor de matemática, educação física, de física, o inspetor mais quem me deixa ver..._

_- Você transou com todos eles? - perguntou ele surpreso. _

_- Não só eu como minhas amigas também... _

_**Flash**__** Back off**_

- Eu me lembro quando eu transei com o diretor. – lembrava rin

- Ta mais não atrapalhe minha narração. – pedia kagome.

- Ta mais to começando a ficar excitada com isso.

- Depois a gente resolve o problema. – Kagome deu um selinho nos lábios de rin.

- Hum... Se for assim pode continuar – Rin beijou kagome novamente correspondendo a altura.

- Aonde eu parei a sim...

_**Flash**__** Back ON**_

_- maiiis... – e eu o beijei novamente, retirando minha blusa junto com o sutian deixando a mostra meus peitos fartos. _

_- Nossa... _

_- ficou feliz agora pode sugá-los... Aposto que são melhores do que a da professora. _

_- E maiores também... – sussurrou ele. _

_- Vamos pegue... – ele massageou meus seios... Fazendo-me gemer... Começou a sugá-los me deixando ainda mais excitada... Agora sim ele estava se divertindo. _

_- G..Gostou ne? – ele não respondeu continuou o processo. Ele me pegou e colocou deitada na mesa sugando minha feminilidade deixando à molhada. Eu mordia meus dedos de tanto prazer que eu sentia. _

_- Me... Eu quero... _

_- shi... – ele me beijou... E começou a me penetrar... Eu gritei a primeira investida forte que ele me deu... Diminuindo as investidas... Ele me beijou. Acariciando meus seios. Eu gritava de tanto prazer que ele me proporcionava. _

_- Eu... Tenho... Que... Gozar. – gemeu ele. Ele se retirou dentro de mim me colocando sentada... Eu fiz ele gozar dentro da minha boca. Eu gostava muito daquilo. Ele sentou-se na mesa exausto. _

_- Hum... Até que... Foi gostoso. – eu dei um selinho nos lábios dele e peguei minha roupa. _

_- Com certeza você teve mais prazer comigo do que com que a professora... – eu coloquei minha roupa e deixei-o nu sentado na mesa. _

_**Flash**__** Back off**_

- Pronto e foi isso que aconteceu...

- Nossa eu to toda molhada – exclamou rin. Kagome apenas riu

- Me deixa eu ver... – ela enfiou a mão por dentro da saiu de rin massageando seus clitóris arrancando gemidos dela.

- Crianças trouxe lanches para vocês – kagome retirou sua mão rapidamente da feminilidade de rin.

- Obrigado senhora – disse kagome ainda sentada no colo de rin.

- Mãe a festa e hoje ok?

- Sim minha filha você poderá ir... – com isso a mãe de rin saiu do quarto e kagome sentou-se na cama.

- È você alguma novidade? – disse ela comendo o lanche.

- Ufa quase que ela nos pega... Novidades? - repetiu kagome.

- Sim transei com um homem aqui em casa.

- Aqui na sua casa? – dizia kagome surpresa.

- Quem e ele como ele é?

- Bem ele e o advogado do meu pai... È e muito lindo.

- A onde foi? ...

- No quarto de hospedes...

- Nossa rin só você mesmo... Me conta os detalhes...

- Ok.

Meia hora depois.

- Tchau Rin até a festa... – Kagome levantou e deu um selinho na amiga.

- A gente tem que parar com isso – disse Rin retribuindo o beijo.

- A gente tem que transar se não eu vou enlouquecer... – rin sorriu

- adeus amoré até a festa...

- Sim...

Já de noite rin estava terminando de se arrumar. Ela estava usando um vestido curto preto e sapatos Scarpins vermelhos.

- Nossa minha filha como esta linda. – dizia a mãe deslumbrada com a beleza da filha.

- Obrigada mãe... Sango já chegou? Ou Kagome...

- Estão tudo lá fora te esperando... – disse ela beijando sua filha na testa.

- Juízo... Ok minha filha...

- Sim mãe... – ela desceu as escadas, encontrando com a pai este deu um beijo em sua filha Rin continuou o percurso até encontrar a porta onde viu suas duas melhores amigas.

- Oi meus amores... – cumprimentou rin.

- Nossa amiga você esta linda

- Com certeza... Vocês também... Agora vamos...

A festa seria de um garoto do ensino médio onde a escola toda foi convidada e como elas eram as "populares" da escola... Essa elas não podiam perde. Quando elas chegaram já estava lotado a musica de hip-hop estava lotada havia 5 barris de cerveja do lado de fora e dentro estava tremenda bagunça.

- E to vendo que noite hoje promete. – Rin já começava a dança no meio do salão improvisado.

- Nossa só tem gatos nessa festa! – exclamava Sango reparando nos garotos.

- Hoje só irei embora quando satisfizer meu desejo sexual. – comentou kagome. Fazendo as outras rirem.

- Duvido... Você vai encontrar com o viadinho do Houjo... E só vai ficar com ele. – dizia rin debochando da amiga.

- Com certeza e ficaram de abraços e beijos. – disse Sango abraçando a amiga.

- Nada disso... Hoje não vou ficar com o Houjo ainda pego o kouga.

- O Lobo?

- Ele mesmo.

- Então vamos fazer uma aposta. – propôs Rin

- Hum... Lá vem merda Sango...

- Nada disso... Até o final da festa uma de nos tem que ficar com o garoto que a outra escolher... Mais não e só ficar tem que levá-lo para cama... É a prova... Será. – cruzou os braços pensativos.

- A camisinha usada? – tentou Sango...

- Não... Isso e nojento – disse kagome com nojo

- Ah não vem dá uma de Patriçoca, Você faz pior do que isso. – exclamou Sango

- Vocês gravam no celular, ok?

- Hum seria bem interessante. – começaram a pensar nos garotos que cada uma iria ficar... Começaram a discussão até chegarem a um acordo.

- Kagome com o Inuyasha...

-Meu deus... O namorado da Kikiyou? – exclamou Sango.

- Isso mesmo.

- Te amo amiga nossa ele e muito gato. – dizia Kagome com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Mas eu acho que ele não esta aqui tive uma idéia vamos procurar por ele... – com isso se separarão procuram mais não o encontraram.

- Então vai ter que ser o kouga.

- A Rin rebaixou o nível...

- Ele e o segundo melhor do colégio... Não será tão mal assim.

- Ok meninas...

- Sango com Miroke...

- Logo aquele pervertido... – exclamou Kagome sorrindo

- pensa assim você será a primeira a ganhar a aposta. – comentou Rin

- Hum... Pensando bem

- Rin você ficará com Bankotsu

- Ae se deu bem vai ficar com o dono da festa. – Brincava Sango...

- Ok meninas... Qual será o premio?

- Primeiro lugar 1000 ienes, Segundo lugar 500 ienes e em terceiro 250 ienes.

- Pode ralar o primeiro já e meu. – se gabou Sango.

- Vamos ver

- Nem no seus sonhos. – com isso se separaram...

Meia hora depois ela se reuniram quem Ganhou em primeiro foi Sango.

- Conta como foi?

- Muito fácil.

- Deve ter sido fácil até demais. – lamentava kagome.

- Vamos mais com mínimos detalhes.

- Ok

_**Flash**__** Back ON ( narração de sango)**_

_Segui ele e uma garota até o terceiro andar, quando eu cheguei lá eles começaram a se beijar, mais pela cara dele ele não queria só aquilo. Eu o vi colocando as mãos nos peitos dela e esta reiterou fazendo eu ri. Ele não tinha gostado nada e mandou ela sumir da vista dele foi ai que eu me aproximei. Ele estava de costas, eu cheguei já acariciando sua barriga por dentro da blusa o que vez ele me olhar. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim. _

_- Me vigiando? – eu o beijei. _

_- Não... – ele alisou meus cabelos passando pelos meus peitos onde retirou a blusa. _

_- Gostei deles... – ele se referia aos meus peitos, este sugou me encostando-se à parede. Eu gemia e arqueava as costas. Minhas mãos rápidas retiravam o cinto da calça dele. _

_- Você quer transar...? – perguntou ele surpreso. Ainda sugando meus mamilos já enrijecidos. _

_- Preciso... Mesmo responde? – ele gargalhou. – Não... – me respondeu abrindo minhas calças beijando minha boca. _

_- È a primeira garota que me seduz tão facilmente. – comentou ele. Eu sorri internamente apertando seu pênis já rijo dentro da cueca. _

_- Sabe as... – eu o beijei. – você fala demais...! – ele sorriu._

_- então vamos para o que interessa. – ele me beijou, novamente fazendo com eu deita-se no tapete vermelho. Ele estava por cima de mim acariciando minha barriga. Ele estava sendo carinhoso. Eu retirei a minha calça e a dele, junto com cueca e calcinha agora ele acariciava meus clitóris sugando-os de maneira provocativa. Eu começava a gemer alto. Ele pegou a camisinha da calça dando em minhas mãos. – Agora e com você. – ele inverteu as posições me deixando em cima e eu em baixo. Eu lambi os lábios ao ver o pênis dele. Não perdendo meu tempo comecei a chupá-los fazendo movimentos rápidos com isso ele gozou na minha boca. – Ainda tem mais?- eu perguntei maliciosamente. _

_- E só colocar isso que você terá muito mais. – ele se reveria a camisinha na minha mão. Eu sorri colocando no pênis dele. – Agora senta? – ele sussurrou e foi o que fiz eu sentei devagar já gemendo, pois meu sexo ainda doía da transa que eu tive de manha. Eu comecei a me mexer devagar arrancando leves gemidos dele e fui aumentando à medida que eu ainda agüentava aquela noite, ele gozou deixando a camisinha completamente cheia. Ele dentro de mim disse. – ainda aquenta mais? – minha vontade era de dizer sim mais não podia minha vagina estava doendo muito. _

_- Não posso. – com isso sai de cima dele. _

_- Hum... Posso saber pelo menos o seu nome?- ele me perguntou colocando as calças. _

_- Sango... – ele sorriu novamente. _

_- Porque o sorriso... – curiosidade feminina. _

_- nada de mais... Não mereço nem um beijo de despedida? – com isso eu me abaixei beijando a boca dele com muito desejo. Eu já ia saindo quando ele me disse. _

_- Vai me processar sabia que pedofilia e crime? – disse ele sorrindo. _

_- Não... Pode deixar ano que vem já faço 15 anos... _

_- Adeus minha ninfeta. _

_- Adeus. – _Miroke 19 anos cursando ultimo ano de direito.

_**Flash**__** Back off.**_

- Nossa Sango me deixou excitada...

- A mim também Rin e você com o Bankotsu? – perguntou Kagome

- Vai ser fácil demais ele já veio falar comigo umas três vezes.

- E você kagome. – perguntou Sango.

- A mesma coisa... Eu quero um desafio maior.

- Traduzindo Vocês querem Hakudoushi e Inuyasha.

- Isso gritou as duas.

- Ai meu senhor. Hakudoushi e Inuyasha considerado os primeiros do colégio e da faculdade e são lindos – gritou Rin e kagome.

- Vamos parar de pensar nisso começar a curti a festa.

- Ok meninas vamos ao trabalho hoje não saiu daqui sem pegar cinco garotos.

A festa já estava começando a ficar boa, já iam dar 3 da manhã quando rin começa a passar Mal.

- Amiga o que você tem?– elas a levaram para fora no jardim da casa.

- Eu não sei estou enjoada to com... – ela mal terminou e começou a vomitar no jardim.

- Ai que nojo. - Exclamou Sango.

- Precisam de ajuda. – Kagome que prestava atenção a amiga congelou ao ver quem era. Ou melhor, Eram.

- Sim... – disse Sango. Kagome ainda ficou paralisada.

- Kagome... Kagome... Acorde – sacudiu Sango a kagome.

- Ar... Sim... – ela soltou rin deixando que ele a carregue.

- Vocês são Kagome, Sango e Esta no meu colo é a pequena Rin certo. – disse um moço de cabelos brancos e olhos violeta

- Sim... Esses são Inuyasha.

- Feh

- Oi Miroke – exclamou Sango este apenas sorriu.

- Eu sou Hakudoushi... Vamos levar a Rin para a casa dela Inuyasha esta de carro damos carona a todas.

- Como assim? – exclamou Inuyasha nervoso.

- E aquele carro entre, por favor. – pediu Hakudoushi sorrindo ainda com rin no colo.

- Pode deixar que eu leve elas... Vamos Inuyasha. – este apenas bufou.

- Agora eu posso cuidar de você princesa. – ele sussurrou no ouvido de rin dando um beijo no rosto dela. Com isso ele a carregou para dentro do carro. O percurso foi um silencio apenas Sango e Miroke conversavam. Inuyasha observava Kagome pelo espelho com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. E Rin dormia no colo de Hashi.

- Pronto. Garotas... Adorei conhecê-las. – disse Hashi entregando rin para kagome e Sango.

- Obrigado agradeceu as duas.

- De nada - respondeu os dois - ... A gente se ver por ai. – com isso eles sumiram deixando três meninas abobalhadas.

- Nos te amamos Rin – gritou as duas.

* * *

**Acdy-chan**- _Você aquui também? que emoção!! ta doida pra ver o filme xD eu amo esse filme , esse filme e dramatico e o cara e muito mais velho,e naquela epoca era um absurdo.. O cara tinha 40 anos e a menina 12. xD continuue acompanhando a fic E **obrigaduu!!**_

**Luh** - _Você aquii tambémmm? , que feliciidade T.T , adoruuu vocês. xD se você gostou do primeiro capitulo imagina o segundo com dois hentais xD contiinue acompanhamando beijinhuuus. !! **Obrigaduuu!!**_

**Rin - **_Nyyya que emoção éé você xD e aquiii. Gostou do hentaiiii neh. Continuuue acompanhando , beijiiiinhus!!, **obrigaduu!!**_

**Tamara - **_sessy safadão mesmo , xD obrigaduu e continuue acompanhando. _


	3. Chapter 3

**-**

**Capitulo 3 – Mudanças Prazerosas.**

-

- Rin... Rin... – chamava Sango amiga que ainda dormia.

- Ai... Que saco apaga a luz - disse ela colocando um travesseiro no rosto.

- Vamos amiga acorda...

- O que você quer Sango... To morrendo de dor de cabeça...

- Se prepara do jeito que Kagome está ela vai te acorda gritando.

- Porque o que aconteceu...? Ela está irritada?

- Não... Só feliz...

- Hã?... Tipo não to entendendo nada! – rin sentou-se preguiçosamente na Cama.

- Por causa de você amiga... – Sango alargou o sorriso abraçando a amiga. – Ahhh conhecemos o Inuyasha e o Hakudoushi e Miroke... – terminou ela gritando.

- Como assim...? Ai... Pare de gritar minha cabeça ainda dói... Nós os conhecemos?

- Sim ainda Hakudoushi te carregou e ficou com você no colo dele até aqui na sua casa...

- NÃO ACREDITO... – gritou Rin pulando na cama.

- Não lembro de nada que aconteceu ontem... – dizia rin massageando a cabeça.

- È lógico... Ficou de porre ontem... Hoje a ressaca... Vou fazer um café para você! – Dizia Sango já se levantando.

- Mais perai cadê minha mãe?

- Acorda Rin hoje e sábado reunião de pais e mestres.

- Ah eu esqueci... O que será que o Naraku falará da gente?

- Não sei Rin... Vou preparar o seu café... Ah Kagome foi para casa dos pais dela... Mais disse que já volta...

- Sango me responde uma coisa...

- O que foi Rin?

- Por que... Você esta de tão bom humor. – Sango sorriu abertamente.

- Não sei... Por que será!? – disse Sango saindo do quarto.

Rin ficou um tempo na cama até finalmente acordar de vez... Ela levantou vez sua higiene pessoal saindo do banheiro e descendo em seguida.

- Boa tarde... Dorminhoca.

- Boa tarde mãe... – cumprimentava rin a mãe.

- Já é tarde que horas são? – perguntou rin sentando a mesa.

- Vai dar cinco e meia...

- Nossa tudo isso... Cadê Sango?

- foi para casa dela... A propósito esta de castigo... – Rin que comia um pão se em talou com ele.

- Como. Cof... Assim castigo?

- Senhor Naraku disse que suas notas não são as das melhores...

- Mas!

- E disse que você precisará aulas de reforço.

- Aulas de reforço? – perguntou rin abismada.

- Sim... Ele gentilmente ofereceu para dar aulas a você e suas amigas.

- Hã... Gentilmente?Ele? Sem pedir nada em troca?

- Senhor Naraku e uma pessoal muito descente ele não precisa dessas coisas para poder ensinar a vocês... - Defendia a mãe de Rin...

- Já está tudo resolvido você começa segunda... E a sala de vocês mudaram...

- Mudou?

- Sim ele quer ficar mais perto de vocês então ele colocou vocês para estudar na universidade... – Rin sorriu internamente com a noticia. _Sei muito bem o que o Naraku quer com isso. _Pensava Rin.

O final de semana para nossas jovens passou lento demais, Rin ficou de castigo sem TV, celular, telefone e sem sair de casa este final de semana. Com Sango e Kagome ocorreu à mesma coisa.

- Ai meninas que saudades de vocês! – correu Rin para abraça-las.

- Nossa Rin eu to feliz de esta estudando no Campus – disse sango sentando-se na grama.

- Me sinto como uma universitária. – disse kagome com um sorriso aberto.

- E da licença... Eu sou o Kaio... Qual de vocês e a Kagome? - Perguntou um cara de ombros largos e cabelos loiros.

- Eu por quê?

- O senhor diretor que vê-la. – disse ele.

- Naraku?

- Sim ele mesmo... Da licença. – com isso ele se retirou.

- II eu quero matá-lo. – exclamou rin

- De desejo? – perguntou sango com um sorriso.

- Meninas vou ver o que ele quer.. É já volto – disse ela mandando um beijo no ar.

**Na direção.**

- Senhorita Kagome Eu fiquei sabendo do seu pequeno esbarrão com o professor de Química! – Dizia Naraku mexendo nos papeis sobre a mesa.

- Esbarrão? – Ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Eu o Agarrei Diretor Naraku.

Ele sorriu.

- Direta como sempre. – disse ele sorrindo. – Bem... Sabe que não admitimos isso em nossa instituição. – disse ele ríspido.

- Claro. Perfeitamente... Lembro mi claramente o que você fez com a Rin! –ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Hum... Sabe que terei que puni-la. – ele se levantou

- Aceito perfeitamente meu castigo. – Ele estava indo em direção a ela fazendo seu sorriso aumentar.

- Posso puni-la de varias formas possíveis. – disse ele a segurando pelo braço a levantando.

- Sei senhor Naraku... – Ele a beijou de forma rápida e violenta já arrancando sua blusa passando suas mãos ásperas pelas pernas grosas de kagome. Kagome correspondia da mesma forma passando as mãos por toda a extensão abdominal dele. Naraku soltou uma risada colocando ela deitada na mesa de pernas abertas acariciando sua calcinha que retirou em seguida, deixando a mostra sua vagina lisa. – Do jeito que eu gosto! – exclamou ele sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele começou lambendo toda sua extensão dando leves chupões a fazendo gemer de prazer. – Temos que ser rápidos. – disse ele colocando seu pênis já duro para fora. – Chupa igual o pirulito de semana passada. – ela começou chupando a cabeça dando leves mordidas; O fazendo gemer de desejo. Já não agüentando ele a colocou na posição inicial já começando a penetração forte a fazendo gritar. – Shii... Não pode gritar minha criança! – disse ele dando mais uma estocada forte acariciando seus seios. Ele retirou seu pênis. Gozando no corpo dela onde seu sêmen jorrava para todos os lados. Ele ainda gemendo sentou-se na cadeira exausto.

- Estou ficando velho demais. – disse ele limpando o rosto. Kagome lambia o sêmen dele que estava em seu corpo. – Vamos criança coloque suas roupas... Gostou do castigo? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Sim. – O sorriso dele se alargou ainda mais.

- Da próxima vez terá mais... Hoje estou cansado demais.

- Porque Naraku. – ela já estava colocando sua roupa.

- Nada criança... Pode voltar para aula. Comporte-se. OK?

- Sim... – ela seu um beijo nos lábios dele e saiu.

**#**

- Droga eu ainda não vi o Hakudoushi – Sango e Rin assistiam à aula de Ed. Física.

- È nem eu o Miroke. – dizia sango suspirando.

- Vamos procurá-los... Heim – Rin sorriu maliciosamente.

- E dizer o que?... Qual será a desculpa...

- Droga... Sango você não está me ajudando. – cruzou os braços emburrada.

- Rin olha como o professor de Ed. física esta te olhando. – cochichava sango para amiga. Ela olhou para ele o que fez desviar o olhar.

- Será que...?

- Sim. – Sango e Rin riram.

- Me de o pirulito sango... Vamos Brincar um pouquinho! – Sango passou o pirulito para amiga. Rin pegou o pirulito e começou a chupá-lo chamando a atenção do professor para si. – Ta funcionando? – perguntou Rin chupando a cabeça passando em volta dos lábios.

- Eu acho que sim Rin... Eu também quero... – Sango pegou o pirulito e começou a chupá-lo. – Ainda bem que sentamos na ultima cadeira... – riu rin.

- Vamos brincar com imaginação dele? – sugeriu rin...

- Como.

- Assim – Rin começou a chupar o mesmo pirulito que a sango fazendo assim com que seus lábios se roçarem. – Ta funcionando?

- Class... ssse A turma está ... Está... Dispensada... – Gaguejou o professor.

- Preciso responder.

- Menos Rin e Sango. – Terminou ele. Deixando elas sorrindo maliciosamente.

**# **

- Meninas onde estão vocês – Kagome procurava as meninas em todas as salas. Onde distraidamente trombou com alguém.

- Hei não olha por onde anda! – exclamou ele irritado.

- Ah Inu... Eu não vi que era você... – ela estava suando.

- Menina burra... Tem que presta atenção aonde pisa. – disse ele se levantando.

- Burra...?Eu acho que está me confundindo com a sua namorada. – disse ela se aproximando dele.

- Feh... Não tenho tempo a perde com crianças. – ele começou a andar

- E eu com idiotas... – com isso ela foi para uma direção oposta a dele.

- Nya até que enfim encontrei vocês! – disse Kagome abraçando as amigas.

Uma hora depois.

- O que aconteceu com você? – disse Rin ofegante.

- Eu que pergunto... O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Transamos com o professor de Ed. Física. – disseram em uníssono.

- O QUE? – gritou kagome

- Para de gritar menina.

- E o que o Naraku fez com você? – perguntou sango encostando-se na parede.

- Ah o de sempre ele me punio.

- Ah sim... Então transou com ele.

- Sim. Mais me conta os detalhes... Como vocês trasaram com o Professor?. - Perguntava Kagome.

- Vai Rin conta você.

**Flash back On**

_- Vocês chupam bem! – Sango e eu continuávamos a chupar o pirulito juntas. _

_- Humm... Só tem isso para gente chupar ne sango? – ele continuava parado analisando a gente chupar o pirulito. _

_- Eu tenho uma coisa maior para vocês chuparem. - ele disse apertando seu pênis. Fazendo nossos sorrisos aumentarem. _

_- Humm... E o senhor vai dar para a gente chupar... – sugeriu sango. _

_- Mais tem que ser bem grosso. – eu disse já levantando. _

_- Ah mais é bem grosso. – garantiu ele. - Vamos venham buscar? – pediu ele ainda com a mão no pênis. Eu passei minha língua nos lábios. Sango largou o seu pirulito e foi em direção ao professor. Sango o beijou tirando sua blusa mordendo seu tórax apertando o seu pênis arrancando um gemido dele. – Vamos brincar sango um pouquinho. Heim?- eu disse me aproximando dela beijando-a nos lábios apertando seus seios. Enquanto ele tirava minha saia. Sango retirou minha blusa junto com o sutian sugando meus seios já rijos deixei escapar um gemido desejo e prazer. Ele atrás de mim arrancava minha calcinha e brincava com meu clitóris. Eu retirei a blusa e a saia junto com calcinha e sutian. Eu sugava os seios dela mordendo de leve. – Eu também quero essa diversão – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sango e eu colocamos ele sentado na mesa. Retiramos sua calça e sua cueca. O pênis dele já duro nos dava água na boca. Sango começou chupar as bolas dele enquanto eu ficava com a cabeça massageando-a com as mãos e sugando com a boca. Ele apertava nossos peitos, e mexia com meus clitóris. Sango e eu passamos a dar mais atenção ao pênis dele onde lambíamos juntas a cabeças e depois o cabo fazendo ele geme. – Assim... Vou... Gozar antes da hora – disse ele com uma voz arrastada. A gente só sorriu. O foi o que aconteceu ele gozou em nossas bobas me fazendo chupar ainda mais o pênis dele com gosto._

_- Quem quer ser a Primeira! – perguntou ele pegando a camisinha de dentro da gaveta onde era trancada com chaves. _

_- Pode ir sango. Quero me divertir mais um pouco. – Ela me beijou Deitando-se na mesa. Ele colocou a camisinhas sem perder tempo começou a penetra - lá arrancando vários gemidos dela Ele a penetrava e beijava minha boca. Ela enfiava um dedo em minha feminilidade e brincava com meus clitóris. Quase caindo de cima da mesa eu troquei minha posição agora eu beijava sua boca e ele sugava meus clitóris. Ele gozou dentro dela sentando-se na cadeira. _

_- O que foi já cansou? – eu perguntei descendo da mesa. _

_- Só... Um pouco. – disse ele ofegante. Sango se levantou beijando minha boca, sugando meus seios. _

_- Vocês ainda têm energia? _

_- Nossa você e professor de ed. Física e ta cansado só porque transou com uma garota- perguntou sango abismada. _

_- Na ed. Física você tem toda... Uma... Preparação. – ele respirou fundo e justificou-se._

_- hum sei. – Eu me aproximei dele retirando sua camisinha lotada de gozo._

_- melado do jeito que eu gosto. – Eu disse chupando o pênis dele recheado de sêmen. _

_- Deixa para mim também. – disse Sango já se aproximando e chupando também. Ele soltou um gemido. _

_- Já... Estava sentindo... Sua falta Rin – sussurrou ele. Sango e eu nos beijamos passando a gosto do sêmen uma para a outra. _

_- Também estava... – eu levantei pegando outra camisinha da gaveta dele colocando no pênis dele. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira sem braço que facilitava mais as coisas. _

_- O que vai fazer? – perguntou ele segurando em minha cintura. _

_- Não e obvio! – eu disse sentando no colo dele penetrando seu pênis em minha vagina. _

_- Você não espera nem eu recuperar o fôlego. – ele sussurrou. Sango beijava minha boca enquanto eu cavalgava no colo dele fazendo movimentos rápidos. Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou a gozar fazendo me gemer. _

_- Depois de hoje Rin ainda tem fôlego... – perguntou sango. _

_- Dependendo... Com quem... Sim – eu respondi saindo do colo do professor. _

_Sango e rin começaram a colocar suas roupas junto com o professor. _

_- Hoje foi bom. _

_- Bom até demais – respondeu sango colocando a ultima parti da roupa. _

_- Adeus professor. – dissemos em uníssono. Dando um beijo em sua boca._

_**Flash back off.** _

- E foi isso que aconteceu.

- Nossa... NYa porque eu sempre perco isso.

- Aquele professor e muito gostoso. Nossa senhora.

- Não! eu quero o de geografia. – disse rin saindo da sala. Uma sala que elas escolheram vazia.

- O loirudo gostoso. – disse sango.

- Ele mesmo.

- O que você vai fazer para te-lo. – perguntou Kagome.

- Nada.

- Como assim nada Rin.

- Eu ainda não sei. – o sinal da escola bateu anunciando a saída.

- Hoje saímos cedo? – perguntou sango.

- Sim saímos as 11. – respondeu Kagome.

- Então vamos para o shopping... Quero comprar mais roupas.

- Mais...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... Vamos para casa e trocamos de roupa e nos encontraremos lá. – sugeriu sango.

- Sim – concordou todas.

**_-_**

* * *

**_Obrigaduuh aqueles que leram é nom mandaram reviews é queles que mandaram obrigaduh:_**

**_Kah Yumi_ -** _uhuuul. o Filme é bem dramatico maiiis é bom. obriigaduuu!!_

_**Acdy-chan -** Elas são safadonnna pkpokp ;) , Obriigaduuh _

_**Luh -** uhuuul podii deiixar maiiis o hentaii com o sesshy vaii demorar um pouquinho a aparecer  
xD afinal ela ainda ta curtindo... Obrigadu_

_**Rin -** pkpokpkpokopkpokp, Você tem uma lista grandii heimmm kpokpokpokpkopk _

_**Rayane -** DEmorouu um pouquinhu neh... maiis deve valer a pena esperar euu axo!! obrigaduu  
mesmo assim!!_

_**pequena rin** - Muito quente? e um incedio! obriigaduu Volte semmpre!!_

_**St. Luana -** Eu tambééém nessa idade putz, assistia todos os filmes da disney. Pensava  
ainda em princepes, é ainda brincava de boneca xD. Noossa você faz direiito? quue legalll  
você gota de fazer direito? È muito dificil? xD Obriigaduu é descukpe as perguntas ;)_

_**Samantyn -** Obrigaduuh, Nuuus adoreii o sua dica.Euu ja tinha pensado nessa parada de colocar  
tudo em flashback so que tem algumas partes que é impusivel.. mas em algunas capitulos  
vão ser assim outros quem vai ter que narrar sou eu!. Obriigaduu pela ideiia xD_

**_Fico feliz com tantos reviews._** _Arigato_**!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OBS:**

**Fanfics: **_**Complexo de Lolita:** Não é basaado no livro ou no filme. È so a ideia de um homen mais velho transando com uma purbescênte Ou seja menor de idade. Contém sexo do primeiro capitulo até o final da fanfic que eu estou escrevendo. No capitulo 5 contém 3 hentais pra quem não goste não leim. OK _

_**Obriigaduh... Tenham uma otima leitura. **_

**_Genero; Hentai, Lolicon, Yaoi, Yuri._**

**Capitulo 4 – **

- hei Sesshoumaru essa carta não é da Ordem dos Advogados? – Perguntava Inuyasha. Inuyasha estava no escritório do irmão para uma pesquisa de campo que o professor propôs.

- E – respondeu no seu habitual tom frio. Ele analisava no seu notebook os casos que ainda estavam em andamento.

- Posso abrir? – Inuyasha estava curioso para saber o que a Ordem dos advogados queria com o seu irmão.

- Faça como quiser. – Inuyasha pegou a carta e começou a ler.

- Aqui esta falando...

- Eu sei muito bem o que fala nesta carta. – disse ele serio. – Que eu sou o melhor advogado do Japão.

- Mais como você sabe que a carta estava lacrada.

- Recebo todo ano informando a mesma coisa... Na reunião da Ordem tenho que fazer um discurso.

- Aqui esta dizendo que este ano terá um tema. – disse ele ainda lendo a carta.

- Um tema... Como assim me de aqui. – Pediu sesshoumaru arrancando as cartas da mão dele lendo a em seguida.

- Qual será o tema? – perguntou ele curioso. Sesshoumaru deixou escapar uma risada de sarcasmos, em seguida um sorriso debochado como se tivesse lembrando de alguém.

- Sobre pedofilia. – disse ele segurando a carta ainda sorrindo.

- E qual e a graça? – perguntou o irmão incrédulo.

- Nada. – disse ele voltando a mexer no notebook

- Quer saber de uma coisa... Vou para o shopping... Em casa nos falamos.

**No shopping. **

- Fala ai Hashi. – disse Inuyasha cumprimentando o amigo.

- Oi Inuyasha alguma novidade. - ele e Hakudoushi estavam na praça de alimentação.

- Nenhuma... Cadê o Miroke?

- Atrasado como sempre.

- Com certeza ele deve ta comendo alguém.

- E verdade...

- Como ta você e a Kikiyou cara? – perguntou hashi batendo no ombro do amigo.

- Na verdade ela ta sem graça...

- Por que... Ela não quer mais dar para você é isso?

- E mais ou menos isso... – disse ele acomodando na cadeira.

- Então arranja outra... Heim.

- Kagome – disse Inuyasha.

- Kagome? É pode ser ela.

- Não Hakusoushi. Olha lá e Rin, Sango e Kagome. – mostrou Inuyasha fazendo o Sorriso do amigo aumentar.

**#**

- Aii meninas eu tive uma ótima idéia ne? – comentou Rin com as amigas.

- Realmente vamos logo comer porque eu to com fome. – disse Kagome alisando a barriga.

Elas chegaram à praça de alimentação já se dirigindo para a mesa vaga. Inuyasha e hakudoushi analisavam cada movimento que elas faziam.

- Sango fica aqui guardando a mesa enquanto nos voltamos.

- Por que eu? – lamentava sango.

- Vai me ajudar a trazer os lanches? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não.

-Então vamos Rin.

Inuyasha e Hakudoushi seguiram Kagome e Rin.

- Oie meninas. – Cumprimentou Hakusoushi.

- Oie – disse em uníssono.

- Rin posso conversar com você? Por favor? – pediu Hakudoushi.

- Pode... Mais só se me pagar um sorvete? – pediu Rin sorrindo.

- Ok. – Hakudoushi pegou rin pelo braço e se afastou pela multidão deixando Kagome e Inuyasha meio que sozinhos.

- Cadê sua namorada?

- Não sei... – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Hum... Porque e sempre irritadinho desse jeito. – Debochou Kagome.

- Não sou irritado as pessoas que me deixam irritado. – disse ele cruzando os braços. Kagome se debruçou no balcão chamando a atenção do Inuyasha para o seu quadril.

- Redondinhos. – sussurrou ele Sorrindo.

- Disse alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Nada. Já pediu?

- Você parece um velho. – disse kagome sorrindo.

- Feh. – Kagome se aproximou do Inuyasha dando um beijo no rosto dele o deixando corado.

- Melhorou o Humor agora? – Disse ela piscando. Ela pegou os lanches fazendo o mesmo trajeto até chegar à mesa onde viu Sango beijando miroke. Ela passou colocando os lanches em cima da mesa e passando direto. Sendo seguido por Inuyasha.

**...**

- Gostou do sorvete? – perguntou hashi observando Rin chupar seu sorvete.

- Gostei o sabor que e diferente. Nunca chupei com gosto de banana.

- Ar... E – ele estava ficando um pouco excitado da maneira que rin chupava seu sorvete. – Você chupa muito? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Como?

- Sorvete... O sorvete? – disse ele engolindo seco.

- Ah não prefiro... Chupar pirulito... Ou outra coisa... – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- A... er... Que tipo de coisa? – disse ele sorrindo malicioso.

- Uma coisa que... – ela foi ao seu ouvido sussurrando. – Segredo. – mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Beijando seus lábios.

- Não me provoca! – ela parou subitamente sentindo as batidas fortes do seu coração.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou. Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Nada não só lembrei de uma coisa... Nada de importante. – Ela levantou colocando uma perna entre as pernas dele apoiando no mármore. Suas mãos apoiadas no ombro dele facilitava mais o beijo.

- Suas... Amigas devem estar te procurando. – disse ele dando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Hum... Hashi aqui ta tão bom... – ela sentou no colo dele beijando sua boca.

- Então é isso?A gente ta namorando? – perguntou Hashi.

- Não apenas "ficando"

- Mas se eu quiser namorar? – disse ele acariciando seu rosto.

- Ai vai ter que procurar outra garota.

- Então se eu quiser você nos meus braços sempre que eu quiser? – ele a beijou acariciando sua barriga.

- Sempre... – disse ela se levantando e puxando ele.

- E um encontro mais... Intimo? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Pensei que nunca iria perguntar.

- Hum.. Amanhã na minha casa.

- Por que não hoje aqui no shopping? – Hashi ficou surpreso.

- Rin?

- A kagome é você? Ah Oi Inuyasha.

- Oi

- Vamos rin eu to morrendo de fome. – disse Kagome puxando a amiga.

- Droga. – Praguejou Hashi – Faltava tão pouco. – ele lamentava. Inuyasha começou a ri.

- Ri mesmo é você consegui alguma coisa?

- Ela me deu um beijo no rosto...

- Nossa.

- Vamos meninos! – gritou rin.

Depois disso encontraram com sango é miroke num maior amasso na praça de alimentações. Os seis agora estavam juntos em frente ao cinema escolhendo o filme que irão assistir.

- Vamos assistir lagrimas de Uma paixão? – sugeriu rin.

- Não – gritaram em uníssono.

- Dramático de mais. – disse kagome.

- O dia da honrar? – sugeriu miroke.

- Não – Uníssono.

- Que tal... Noites de prazer em alto mar? – sugeriu kagome.

- Hum... Eu quero! – rin sorriu maliciosamente.

- È pornô? – perguntou miroke já empolgado.

- Não... A classificação e de 14 anos. – disse hashi.

- O filme já ta começando.

- Então vamos logo.

Chegando à sala de cinema tiveram uma surpresa.

- Ué Cadê todo mundo?

- Não sei será que e só a gente?

- Vamos logo sentar.

Sentaram assim Sango, Miroke, Kagome e Inuyasha, Rin e Hakudoushi.

- Rin... – sussurrou Hashi.

- O que?

- Me diz o seu segredo... – Rin sorriu maliciosamente. Ela o beijou passando suas mãos pelo peitoral dele arranhando de leve.

- Rin... Você me deixa excitado... – sussurrou ele. Rin sorriu é disse.

- Vamos para outro lugar? - disse ela beijando seus lábios.

- Humm... Com certeza. – eles se levantaram.

- Não demoramos. – Rin puxou ele para bem longe dali.

**...**

- Sango... – sussurrou ele.

- Miroke... – Sango e miroke se beijavam.

- Eu quero sugá-los... – Miroke sussurrou baixando uma alça da blusa da sango beijando a borda dos seus mamilos já rijo.

- Uhuuul... é isso ai miroke... – incentivava Kagome fazendo com todos rissem.

- Deixa eles pra lá... Vem aqui... – Inuyasha apontava pra o seu colo.

**... Meia Hora depois... Na saída do Shopping. **

- O que eu perdi meninas?

- Tudo – Gritou Kagome e Sango em Uníssono.

- Na sua casa contamos... OK?

**...**

**_Proxiiimo capitulo 3 hentaiiis!!_**

**_Obriigados a todos quue mandaram reviews; ÈÈfinalmmente o sesshy apareceuu !!_**

**_Acdy-chan -_** _td bemm? Duentes pkpokpokpo são maniacas sexual. Obriigaduu ammmoor._

_**Matsuda Sango -** Complexo de Lolita: Não é basaado no livro ou no filme. È so a ideia de  
um homen mais velho transando com uma purbescênte Ou seja menor de idade.  
Contém sexo do primeiro capitulo até o final da fanfic que eu estou escrevendo. Não me ofendi  
em nada que você comentou pelo comtrario ja tinha pensado em tirar algums hentais ou diminuilos  
mais com base na votação que eu fiz atravès de uma comunidade não deminuirei modificarei a  
fanfic. oK? sei que foi um comentario bom! Adoros critica negativa que através delas podemos  
rescrever e aprender. Mas não poderei fazer nada. Vai continuar sendo 2 a 3 hnetais por capitulo.  
Muito obrigada e desculpe se eu fiz você perde seu tempo. Obrigada mesmo._

_**St. Luana -** amooor!!xD pkokpokpo ammmeii seuu comentariios trio parada dura. coitado de qualquer  
professor que passar na frente delas!pkopkpokpokp a"é um homem com todas as letras maiúsculas e com certeza gigantes...  
(tá, admito que foi com duplo sentido...rsrsrs)..." pkopokpok ameiii o duplo sentido.Será se  
é tão grande assim!! pkpokpokpo huuum então não gosta de direito!!, Latim putz mão sei falar  
direito meu português imagina latim pkopkpokpokopkp Nuuus quimica industrial. Astromia devce ser legall.  
Não desmaia não que logo logo ele vai aprecer. Aquele gostoso de letras maaiúsculas!! pkpokp  
amiga obrigaduuu.!!_

_**Kah Yumi -** Nuuus o filme é muito foda. Maiiis é triste tamb´´éééém T.T, hehen obrigaduu._

_**Lie-chan-wee -** seja bemm vinda !! Muito pegadoras!! xD. Obriigaduuh._

_**tenshiraissa -** O sesshy?. Euu não seii onde ele está O.O !!, ele ta de feriias e se recusa a  
gravar a historia pkpokpokpok. Ammmor. o sesshy ja vai aparecer. Obriiigaduuuh._

_**Individua do mal-** Obriigaduuh. Ahhhh euuu tava lendo suua fic de onde vem os bebes pokpkpok ta de parabennns  
euu ammmei aquuuela fiic ta muito engraçada. _

_Obriigaduuh a todos; é espero bastante reviews. **!! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aviso; Capitulo com 3 hentaiiis. Pra quuuem não gosta não perca seuu tempo. _**

**_Tenham uma otima leitura._**

#

**Capitulo 5 – Prazeres.**

- Vai me conta? – pedia rin deitada de costas na cama.

- Quanta você primeiro Kagome – pedia Sango.

**Flash back On (Sango.)**

_- Eu quero sugá-los... – Miroke se referia aos meus seios. Onde ele os abocanhou lambendo e sugando o bico. Me deixando excitada. As mãos dele desciam cada vez mais até encontrar minha calça onde ele mesmo abriu meu cinto, desabotoou o botão e abaixou o zíper acariciando a borda da calcinha. _

_- Esta calça só dificulta tudo! - sussurrou ele me levantando. Ele me colocou sentada em seu colo conseguindo tirar a minha calça. Eu abri a calça dele a retirando-a deixando ele apenas de cueca. _

_- não Vai tirá-lo desse tormento que o aperta? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido mordendo meu lóbulo da orelha. _

_- Não... Quero atormentá-lo mais um pouco! – Eu ainda sentada beijava sua boca arranhando seu peitoral já desnudo. _

_- Ele quer um pouco de atenção? – choramingava ele. Fazendo meu sorriso aumentar ainda mais._

_- Se continuar assim vou provocá-lo ainda mais? – eu disse beijando seu peitoral e descendo. _

_- Maiiis...?- ele gemia. Eu desci até encontrar a borda da cueca onde eu delicadamente abaixei deixando a mostra seu pênis já duro. _

_- Vamos... Chupa igual da ultima vez? – sussurrou ele. Eu comecei a lambe sua cabeça arrancando vários gemidos dele. Abocanhei e comecei a chupar fazendo movimentos rápidos e precisos. – Ahh... Assim...! – ele começava a gemer alto isso me deixando ainda mais excitada. Ele começou a gozar derramando em minha boca e um pouco no meu rosto. Da Minha boca eu faia bochecho cuspia em seu pênis deixando ainda mais molhado e melado. – Do jeito que eu gosto. – eu disse ainda chupando. Ele me segurou levantando o braço da cadeira me colocando deitada de pernas abertas. Ele começou a alisar minha vagina introduzindo seus dedos lá dentro fazendo com que eu grita-se de desejo. O movimento aumentava à medida que eu pedia é diminuía à medida que doía. _

_- Maiiis... – eu pedi. Foi quando ele começou a chupar minha vagina a deixando ainda mais molhada. Eu gemia sentindo um imenso prazer com aquilo. – Eu... Quero... – eu tentei. Ele sorriu entendendo o que eu queria. Ele retirou um pacote de camisinha de dentro do bolso da calça e colocou em seu pênis me penetrando arrancando vários gemidos. Eu apertava o banco da frente, arranhava seu braço e mordia meus dedos. E o movimento ainda continuava rápido me fazendo gemer ainda mais. _

_- Vem pra mim? – ele sentou no banco me colocando no colo dele já penetrando. Agora eu cavalgava em cima dele. Ele gemia e sugava meus seios e beijava minha boca. Ficamos assim até eu enjoar da posição. Eu levantei ficando de costa para ele. Ele começou a penetrar no meu anus me fazendo gritar. Como aquilo doía. Eu não agüentei..._

_- Para... – eu pedi. Ele me virou me beijando na boca. _

_- não agüenta...? _

_- Não... Dói! – eu choraminguei ainda ofegante. _

_- Sente-se! – ele sentou. Eu puxei a camisinha repleta de gozo. Aquilo me deu água na boca. Eu comecei a chupar novamente seu pênis que estava repleto de gozo. _

_- você gosta disso... Ne? – ele gemia. _

_- Huhuul.. – eu levantei e beijei a boca dele sentando novamente no seu colo mais sem penetração. E ele me abraçou. _

_- Nossa Kagome ta agüentando bem! – eu exclamei vendo Inuyasha penetra-la pelo anus rápido. Eu dei um tapa ta bunda é ela gritou. _

**Flash back Off.**

- Ah aquilo doeu! – exclamou Kagome.

- Nossa senhora... Que excitação. – Rin começou a se abanar. Fazendo as duas meninas rirem.

- E ainda falta contar o seu é o meu! – disse Kagome.

**Flash Back On (Kagome)**

_- Uhuuul... é isso ai miroke... – Eu incentivava._

_- Deixa eles pra lá... Vem aqui... – Inuyasha apontava pra o seu colo. _

_- Não... – eu sussurrei Beijando seus lábios. _

_- Você quer bancar a difícil? – ele me beijou – O que eu tenho que fazer?- ele abriu minha camisa apertando meus seios. Ainda beijava meus lábios. Eu levantei sentando no colo dele o fazendoele abrir um sorriso. Ele agarrou minha cintura abrindo a minha blusa. _

_- Pensei que iria me provocar? – perguntou ele mordendo meu ombro._

_- Não... – eu sussurrei. – Eu pensei que você iria me provocar. – ele sorriu para mim retirando meu sutian. _

_- São menores do que da sua namorada? – eu perguntei segurando-os._

_- Não... São... Maiores... – Eu arqueei as costas fazendo com que ele suga-se meus seios. _

_- Isso e... Tão bom! – eu sussurrei entre os gemidos. Eu levantei fazendo uma pequena strip para ele Deixando apenas a calcinha. _

_- Deixa que eu tiro isso! – ele me puxou retirando minha calcinha passando as mãos de leve em minha vagina. – O que você quer? – ele disse colocando seus dedos dentro me fazendo gemer. Eu continuava de pé em quanto ele me torturava colocando e tirando seu dedo. _

_- Senta? – ele mandou. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente afinal eu não ia fazer o que ele manda-se. Eu me abaixei abrindo o seu short retirando por completo o deixando apenas de cueca._

_- Não vai ti... – eu beijei a boca dele sentando novamente em seu colo. _

_- Hum... È muito gostoso sentir um pênis em minha vagina sem penetração. _

_- Como agora? – O pênis dele estava entre minhas penas. Aquilo me deixava ainda mais excitada. Eu novamente fiquei de joelhos arrancando agora sua cueca deixando o groso pênis dele exposto. _

_- O que achou? – perguntou ele sorrindo maliciosamente._

_- Hum... Gostoso demaiis. – eu engoli até onde minha garganta agüentava, e depois chupei como se fosse pirulito o deixando ainda mais excitado. Com as bolas dele eu acariciava com as mãos enquanto eu lambia a cabeça do pênis. Minha vagina começava a latejar então levei minha mão até lá e comecei a me masturba deixando ela ainda mais molhada. Ele gozou em meus lábios eu lambi tudo me puxando me pondo sentada. Comecei a fazer movimentos rápidos fazendo ele gemer.Eu beijava sua boca me movimentando. Ele rapidamente retirou seu pênis Gozando em minhas costas. _

_- Eu quero mais! – ele sussurrou. A respiração dele estava rápida. _

_- Hum... Ainda... Não... Cansou?- Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente me colocando sentada nos bancos. _

_- Me torture...? – Ele começou a massagear meus clitóris deixando seus dedos molhados. Não contentado ele novamente introduziu seu pênis em minha vagina mais so a cabeça enfiava forte e depois tirava. Ele sorriu massageando meus seios. Ele sim me dava o prazer que eu precisava é queria. _

_- Vem aqui? – ele me puxou me virando de costas penetrando analmente. _

_- Agüenta?_

_- Sim. – Eu respondi. Ele começou a penetração fazendo movimentos fortes e rápidos me fazendo gritar. _

_- Qun... Quando... Qui-ser... Eu paro? – ele ainda me penetrava. _

_- N...ão. _

_- Nossa Kagome ta agüentando bem! – sango comentava. Plaft._

_- Aiii... Isso... Doeu! – Ganhei um tapa na bunda. Inuyasha diminuiu os movimentos. _

_- Não foi eu... – ele se retirou seu pênis da minha vagina._

_- Vem aqui. – ele me chamou. Eu beijei a boca dele e ele me abraçou. _

_**Flash back off **_

- Caraca kagome depois dessa sou sua fã! – disse Rin.

- Ah minha bunda ainda dói ta! – exclamou ela deitando de costas para cima.

- Vai rin conta a sua? – pedia Sango ansiosa.

- Nyyya ok meninas.

_**Flash back On**_

_Ele me beijava e conduzia-me para uma sala. Nessa sala tinha um sofá onde foi ali que ele me colocou deitada retirando o seu casaco. A gente ficou um tempo nos acariciando e beijando. _

_- Rin? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu estava deitada no colo dele._

_- O que foi? – eu acariciei seus cabelos beijando sua boca._

_- Você... Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – a minha vontade foi ri na cara dele._

_- Tenho! – eu reiterei sua camisa beijando seu peitoral. _

_- Mas... _

_- Eu não sou virgem! – eu exclamei. Beijando seus lábios sem dar tempo dele perguntar alguma coisa. _

_- Isso eu já sabia. – ele me abraçou juntando nossos corpos retirando minha blusa. _

_- Eu queira tanto que você fosse só minha. – ele disse beijando-me. Eu abracei bem forte retribuindo o beijo. Ele me colocou sentada no seu colo. Acariciava meus cabelos e sugava meus seios. Eu abri a calça dele já mexendo em seus pênis o fazendo gemer._

_Eu o coloquei deitado retirando sua calça e sua cueca. Comecei chupar seus pênis o fazendo gemer ainda mais. Minha boca ansiava por aquilo. Minha língua passava pelo seu pênis provocando um leve arrepio nele fazendo sorrir. Ele me pegou beijando meus lábios ficando em cima de mim colando nossos corpos.- Sabe desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi! – disse ele beijando minha barriga. – Te desejo. – ele beijou em volta do meu umbigo mordendo. Eu fiquei surpresa com aquela confissão. – Você estava linda debaixo as arvore de sakuras do colégio. – ele abriu o botão do meu short retirando por completo alisando minha calcinha. – Mas?. _

_- Shiiii. – ele tampou minha boca retirando minha calcinha abrindo minhas pernas. _

_- Deve ser deliciosa! – ele sussurrou já chupando me fazendo gemer e arquear o corpo. – deliciosa. – ele sussurrou. Eu arranhava suas costas enquanto ele chupava minha vagina me deixando muito mais excitada. Ele subiu em cima de mim beijando meus lábios e acariciando meus seios. E eu alisava seu pênis arrancando vários gemidos dele. – Eu a quero... a desejo... a... Amo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido penetrando em minha vagina arrancando um gemido agudo meu. Ele começou a movimentar-se em cima de mim envolvendo meu corpo em um abraço carinhoso. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura dando mais estabilidade a ele. Ele chegou ao êxtase retirando seu pênis e gozando em minha barriga. Nossa respiração ainda ofegante. – Como...Assim... Me ama? – ele sorriu me beijando nos lábios._

_- Pense... Em... Mim.. È não no que... Eu digo._

_**Flash back off**_

- È foi isso que aconteceu. Pesar de não entende o que ele disse. – Rin disse sentando-se na cama puxando o lençol.

- Você é idiota tapada ele te ama Rin. – kagome foi até a cama deitando-se.

- A Kagome tem razão Rin. O problema é o que vai fazer a respeito? – Kagome, Sango e Rin estavam deitadas na cama de rin.

- O que? Fazer a respeito não tenho nada a fazer. – disse ela se cobrindo o rosto com a coberta.

- Rin para de ser criança. Da uma chance para ele?

- E parar de fazer sexo. Lógico que não

- Rin.

- Vamos dormi povo to morrendo de sono e já e de madrugada.

- Ta rin.

- Mais pensa no que a Kagome disse.

- Não tenho o que pensar. – disse rin virando para o outro lado. Kagome e sango apenas bufaram.

- Ta rin vamos dormi.

- Pelo amor de deus. E pra dormi e não me masturbarem.

- hahaha se eu tivesse meu pênis de borracha até te masturbaria.

- AHHhhhh , Você tem um pênis de borracha? – perguntou sango surpresa.

- Sim.

- AHHHHHHHHH eu quero um para mim também.

- Kagome deve ficar se masturbando o dia todo. – comentaram sorrindo.

- AHHHH vamos dormi. É amanhã vou comprar um pênis de borracha para mim também

- Ah também quero.

- Boa noite meninas.

- Boa noite Rin. – Uníssono.

**#**

- Ah meninas que sono bom.

- Vamos rin só falta você se arrumar.

- Pra chegar tão cedo? - Rin era a única que não estava pronta para ir a escola.

- Se esqueceu lesada. Começara as olimpíadas Hoje! – exclamava sango fechando a bota de cano longo com salto.

- Nossa você esta chic bem! – Rin se levantou e foi direto para o banheiro.

- Você também tem que se arrumar Rin! Não esqueça esse ano Líder de torcida!

- Não acredito que será hoje a seleção? – apareceu rin na porta escovando os dentes.

- Não. Foi ano passado lembra?

- A sim. – ela foi novamente para o banheiro seguindo para o box.

- Sabe quem vai ta no nosso time ne?

- SEI. – gritou ela do Banheiro. – EU, VOCÊ, KAGOME, KIKIYOU, KAGURA, KANNA.

- Infelizmente essas nojentinhas estão no nosso time. Toma logo seu banho. Ok?

- SIM.

Passaram algum tempo até que realmente nossas três jovens saíssem de casa.

Kagome estava vestido uma blusa; de alça, decotada e uma saia rodada curta e sapatos Scarpins vermelhos. Sango; Uma blusa baby look azul, calça preta colada no corpo e botas de salto alto. Rin; Uma baby look rosa saia jeans curta e sapatos Scarpins também rosas. Meia hora depois já estavam dentro do campus onde deixou os universitários com sorrisos maliciosos.

- Rin meu amor! – gritava um homem(?) Do outro lado do campus.

- Jako que bom encontra-ló (?). Já estava com saudades de você. – ela deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo(?)

- Sango. Kagome. – gritou ele (?) novamente abraçando as amigas.

- Nossa amigas que saudades de vocês! – exclamava ele(?) sorrindo.

- E as novidades Jako?

- Tem um novo professor no Campus! – exclamou ele (?) contente. – E eu to namorando!

- Namorando? quem é a sortuda? – zoou Rin batendo nas costas do amigo (?).

- Aiii vira essa boca pra lá! – ele (?) disse com nojo. – O meu Homem ele é lindo. – disse ele sonhando. As meninas penas sorriram.

- E me diz quem é esse novo professor? – perguntou Kagome sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Calma sossega o fogo menina.

- Vai me diz sabe o nome? – perguntou sango.

- Bem deixa eu ver. – ele colocou a mão na testa pensativo(?) – Não só sei que ele é lindo. Tem longos cabelos pratas e olhos dourados. – Rin levou a mão no peito apertando como se quise-se acalmar o seu coração. Kagome e Sango gritaram ao escutar o resto à fisionomia dele.

- Ah não tirem o olho que ele já é meu. – disse Jako sorrindo.

- Vamos rin entrar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sango vendo a amiga com a mão no peito.

- Não! – disse ela balançando a cabeça

- Então vamos. – gritou Jako.

**(Até o proxiimo capitulo) **

_#_

_Capitulo quente! _

_Quuem será o novo prof Heiim? uhuuul. O meuu amigo pepino disse que é o professor Girafales disfarçado. _

_**Ogriiigaduuu**, a todos quue mandaramm reviews._

_**Sora Takenoushi Uchiha** - seja bemm vinda. Gostou obriigaduuh. elas são só um pouco safadinhas.  
Maiiis é verdade sabe euu conheço uma garota de 12 anos e faz praticamente as mesma coisa  
que a rin e kagome fazem. Nessa também brincava esconde. E uma porção de brincadeiras  
de crianças. O obriigado.  
Ps: você ja leu o livro? euu tenho desdos 8 anos de idade mais sabe eu tenho preguisa de ler  
desde que eu tenho ele eu nunca consigo terminar. pkpokpo essa semana eu tave lendo. O filme  
não tem nehuma direfença do livro so é mais resumido. creio eu que tanto o filme e o livro  
tenham o msm filnal. _

_**Kah Yumi** - Finalmente ne ele apareceuu! A participação dele? e vo ver oq ue eu posso fazer  
Com certeza eu acho que nessa fic não tem nenhum jovem normal. p´kpookpkpokpokpok  
Obrigaduuh _

_**Rin - chan** - Ammor. Você le quantas vezes essa ficpkpokpokpokpokop Ty ammmuh rin - chan. _

_**St. Luana** -Oi amiga pkpokpokpokpokpokpokpkpokpok Eu tive ja essa ideia do sesshy discursa com a rin sentada  
na primeira cadeira. Imagina. coitado ele ia se sentir comopletamente desconfortavel é excitado.  
Quero rin e sesshy também T.T. Rin pode até se apaixonar por ele mas será que entrara na linha  
a ideia de ficar com um homem só eu achu que nom iria dar muito certo para ela mais vamos  
ver o que vai rolar neh. Tudo pode acontecer. kpokpokpokpok Namoro depravado? isso é musica  
Obriigaduu amooor._

_**tenshiraissa** - Pra felicidade geral da nação é ele voltou. pkopkpokpo. Coiatada amor o ar quebrou  
arrranja um venmtilador pois esse capitulo ta muito quente!!. Obriigado._

**( Reviews?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 – O começo de uma nova amizade.**

**- **Olha rin não é o professor Yuki?

- Hum... E ele mesmo. – Kagome, Sango e Rin estavam no corredor da universidade que levava ao pátio.

- Sabe o que os garotos da nossa turma estavam falando? – comentou Kagome.

- O que?

- Que ele é gay

- hahahaha – rin teve um ataque de risos.

- Não! Ele é muito lindo. – suspirava Kagome.

- E verdade.

- Eles devem ta e com inveja.

- Vamos logo meninas passar por eles.

- Hum... E a professora de redação. – sussurrou kagome.

- E ela mesma!

- Senhorita Takahashi? – Chamou o professor. O sorriso malicioso de rin fez kagome e Sango sorrirem.

- Sim professor. Professora! – disse ela os cumprimentando.

- Passe na sala dos professores depois do intervalo para podermos conversar. Ok? – disse ele. O sorriso de rin se alargou ainda mais.

- Ok professor! – respondeu ela se retirando.

- O que ele disse Rin?

- Que quer me ver depois do intervalo! – Kagome teve um ataque de riso no meio do corredor. Sango segurou a amiga caindo por cima desta fazendo Rin sorrir.

- Vocês são loucas sabia!

- Você sabe que quando Kagome esta emocionada ela tem esses ataque de risos!

- Oh meu deus Kagome. O Inuyasha! – gritou Rin.

- ONDE? – gritou ela se levantando fazendo rin sorrir. – Vai a merda!

- Viu como ela voltou ao normal!O importante que hoje eu fico com o professor de geografia. – disse rin suspirando.

- Ficar ou transar com ele? – perguntou kagome puxando a amiga.

- Tanto faz. Primeiro vou ter que usar meu poder feminino de sedução. – disse rin jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Nossa...

- Vamos logo meninas eu to morrendo de fome! – choramingou Rin.

- Fale uma novidade.

#

- Inuyasha você já viu o seu irmão? – perguntou Hashi batendo no ombro do amigo.

- Já! Mais o que tem ele? – perguntou Inuyasha sentando-se à mesa do pátio.

- Ele tava dando aula pro 1°ano! – Hakusoushi sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- E ele ta com essa idéia idiota de professor! Feh!Só pra mi irritar. – respondeu Inu cruzando os braços.

- Cadê o Miroke?

- Deve ta com alguma garota sabe como ele é. Já foi falar com a sua Hime?

- Ah não!

- O que foi cara?

- Kagura! – sussurrou hashi.

- È olha quem ta vindo do outro lado!

- Hime! – Kagura estava do lado esquerdo e Rin do lado direito. Estavam uma fuzilando a outra com o olhar qualquer movimento brusco de partes de ambas poderia acabar em uma guerra de palavreados de alto escalão. Kagura ajeitou os cabelos e Rin os seios as duas começaram a andar como se fosse ao mesmo tempo.

- Hakudoushi faz alguma coisa elas estão vindo. – disse inuyasha batendo no amigo.

- Olha trás de Rin. Não e a Kagome.

- Elas vão se estapear? – perguntou Inuyasha vendo elas avançarem ao mesmo tempo.

- Kagura. – disse Rin a peitando.

- Rin. – disse ela fria. Estavam uma de frente para outra.

- Kikiyou

- Kagome. – disse Kikiyou estreitando os olhos.

- Kanna.

- Sango. – disse Kanna de punhos fechados.

- Soube que vocês montaram um grupo de jazz? E verdade? – perguntou Kagura.

- Hey como vocês souberam disso?

- Foi só uma idéia. – disse kagome. A discussão foi aumentando chamando atenção de pessoas em volta.

- Lembre-se que vamos estar na mesma equipe de lideres de torcida. – Disparou kikiyou.

- Isso se a gente quiser!

- O que você quis disser com isso? – perguntou kagura.

- Que a parti de hoje estamos nos separando do seu grupo!

- Vocês não podem fazer isso – disse kikiyou abismada.

- Posso como já estamos fazendo.

- Então que vença a melhor – declarou a kagura.

- Lógico que somos as melhores! – declarou Rin.

- Duvido. – duvidou kanna.

- Vamos ver então.

- Meninas se aclamem. – pediu Hashi entrando no meio delas.

- Estamos calma!  
- SO estamos conversando. – disse kagura.

- Algum problema? – perguntou o inspetor.

- nenhum – disse os Oito em uníssono.

- Então vamos circular vocês!

- Não terminamos ainda! – disparou Rin dando meia volta.

- Vai ser um prazer retornar ao nosso papo. – disse Kagura piscando. Rin, Kagome e sango sentaram em outra mesa deixando Kagura, Kikiyou e Kanna com os meninos.

- To vendo que teremos que treinar bastante! – suspirou rin.

- Mais não vamos deixar essas idiotas passar por cima da gente.

- Nunca! – gritou sango.

- Droga. Olha ela abraçando o Hakudoushi! – disse Rin desanimada.

- Rin?

- Sim.

- O professor Yuki esta te esperando na sala dos professores. Obrigado.

- E agora meninas. – disse Rin piscando.

- Kagome?

- O que quer Kouga?

- Você! – disse ele beijando seus lábios. – Me de um pouco de sua atenção?

- Não sei. – ele a puxou fazendo kagome bater em seu peitoral.

- Divirtam-se. – disse Sango se retirando. Kouga aproveitou para beija-lá novamente em seus lábios passando suas mãos pelas costas e seios.

- Aqui... Não Kouga! – sussurrou ela de olhos fechados.

- Então vamos...

#

- Er... Da licença... – pediu ela entrando na sala dos professores. Todos os professores estavam presentes na sala tomando seus cafezinhos ou conversando.

- Takahashi o que faz aqui? – perguntou naraku sorrindo.

- Ela veio falar comigo Sr. Naraku. Entre Rin! Já estou pegando minhas coisas. – Rin observou cada professor; mas quando seus olhos se cruzaram com o mais lindo dourado ela deu um singelo sorriso. Ela sabia que ele continuaria frio, mais não custava nada demonstrar o quanto era feliz com a presença dele.

- Vamos Takahashi. – Disse ele dando espaço para ela sair.

- Alguém sabe me informa o que o Professor Yuki quer com a aluna Rin? – perguntou naraku entre os dentes. Ele passou as mãos pela nuca, visivelmente alterado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa sr. Naraku?

- Nada. – Respondeu ele se levantando.

#

- Kouga vai devagar... – sussurrava kagome. Kouga estava agora beijando seu pescoço e levantando a blusa de kagome.

- Do que tem medo Ka. Aqui não vai aparecer ninguém. – sussurrou ele retirando sua blusa. Ele sugou seus seios a colocando deitada sobre uma mesa empoeirada. Voltando a beija-lá mordendo seus lábios a provocando arrancando vários gemidos dela que o arranhava e o mordia.

- Vamos Ka! – disse ele alisando sua calcinha.

- Kouga... – ela sussurrou acariciando e apertando seus próprios seios. Ele retirou sua calcinha apertando suas nádegas e chupando seus clitóris a deixando ainda mais molhada. – Kouga... – ela sussurrou novamente enrugando a testa e mordendo os dedos. Ele a pegou colocando ela de quatro em cima da mesa.

- Quando... Eu vou... Me divertir? – perguntou ela ofegante. E ele deu tapa em suas nádegas a fazendo gritar.

- Quem manda sou eu! – disse ele dando mais um tapa a fazendo gemer. Ele introduziu um dedo em sua vagina a fazendo gemer com os movimentos leves e prazerosos. Kagome novamente brincou com seus seios tentando chupa-los mais sem sucesso, pois não chegava a sua boca então ela só os acariciava. Kouga cansado da brincadeira Abriu a calça deixando exposto seu pênis já rijo fazendo kagome morde os lábios.

- Eu quero chupa-ló! – sussurrou kagome mordendo novamente os lábios. Ele sorriu batendo novamente em suas nádegas deixando elas vermelhas. Ele abaixou uma perna e a outra posicionou novamente na mesa. Ele introduziu seu pênis no anus dela fazendo gritar.

- Vai amor eu sei que agüenta! – sussurrou ele em seu ouvida já se movimentando. Ela agarrou suas mão as apertando ela mordia os lábios para aliviar a dor que sentia. Ela gritava com as investidas fortes que ele proporcionava. Ele retirou seu pênis introduzindo em sua vagina a fazendo gemer com as estocadas fortes.

- Eu quero gozar... – sussurrou retirando seu pênis. Ela ficou agachada no chão pegando em seu pênis e fazendo rápidos movimentos fazendo o fazendo gozar em sua boca ele gemia ao sentir a língua a boca dela em seu pênis.

- Vamos... Ka? – sussurrou ele encostando-se à mesa. Ela não respondeu apenas continuou chupando seu pênis. Kagome só ficou satisfeita quando viu Kouga gozar pela segunda vez.

#/

- Sente-se senhorita Takahashi. – **Eiri Yuki** (N/a Personagem **Eiri Yuki** não me pertence mais assim **Murakami Maki**** anime Gravitation)**. Ele a fez sentar na primeira cadeira colada com a mesa do professor, Ele sentou-se retirando duas provas de dentro da bolsa.

- De quem são essas provas? - Rin estava sentado na primeira cadeira de pernas cruzadas.

- São suas provas. – disse ele frio. - Eu gostaria que me explica-se o porquê de ter caído tanto. Você era uma aluna excelente, tirava ótimas notas. Ultimamente vejo que anda avoada demais. Por que desse seu comportamento?.

-"você quer que eu responda o que?" – pensava Rin. – "Não tenho culpa de ter um professor tão gostoso". – disse ela sorrindo.

- E eu não entendo de porque ser só em minhas aulas. – ele fez uma pausa dramática e continuou. – O que você tem á mi dizer? – perguntou ele afastando um pouco a cadeira.

- Você quer que eu responda o que? – Rin sorriu maliciosamente. – Você quer a verdade?

- Sim.

- Não tenho culpa de me sentir atraída pelo professor. Não tenho culpa de imaginar todos os dias fazendo sexo com o professor. – ela se levantou caminhando lentamente até ele. Este respirou fundo afastando ainda mais a cadeira de perto da mesa. – Não tenho culpa de me sentir excitada toda vez que eu te vejo. – Rin soltou o cabelo chegando ainda mais perto dele. Yuki engoliu seco vendo ela se aproximar dos seus lábios. – Não tenho culpa de desejar, não poder tocar ou senti-lo dentro de mim. – sussurrou ela em seu ouvido mordendo seu lóbulo Ele virou o rosto para tocar em seus lábios quando o sinal toca. – Adeus professor! – dando um leve selinho em seus lábios o deixando arrepiado. Ela pegou o seu material e o de suas amigas saindo da sala o deixando ainda abismado

#

- Nossa heim vocês demoraram!

- Ah Rin também não é pra tanto! – respondeu Kagome ofegante.

- E ae como foi com o professor? – perguntou Sango

- Normal. Só contei a ele que eu sinto me atraída por ele.

- E o que ele respondeu?

- O sinal tocou.

- Que saco.

- Mais eu não ligo,

- Vamos para minha casa? – chamou sango.

- Ah não to cansada demais.

- Eu também até amanhã.

- Até amanhã chatas.

#/

Rin estava na metade do caminho de volta para casa quando de repente;

- Doces. – gritou ela. Uma loja de doce onde vendia de todos os tipos. Ela entrou comprando alguns.

- A desculpe eu... – Rin havia esbarrado em um homem quando ela percebeu quem era abriu um sorriso.

- Rin

- Inuyasha! – ele carregava quase os mesmo doces que ela.

- To vendo que temos o mesmo gosto para doces. – disse ele verificando a cesta dela.

- Hei devolve isso. E o ultimo doce... Não! Eu achei. Me da! – Ela choramingava e tentava pegar o ultimo doce de banana. Ele sorria com as tentativas inúteis dela tentar pegar o doce.

- Vamos fazer seguinte de do 50 nesse doce?

- Não

- Feh! - resmungou ele roubando mais um doce de Rin

- Isso é maldade! – Dessa vez ela consegui pegar esse doce.

- O de Banana perdeu! –zombou ele abrindo o pacote e enfiando dentro da boca.

- Filho da... – Ele tampou a boca dela enfiando uma Maria Mole. Fazendo-a engasgar.

- Cof... Cof... Eu não gosto disso! – reclamou ela jogando fora.

- È bom. Não sabe o que ta perdendo! – Ele tentou novamente assaltar a cesta dela mais ela deu um tapa na sua mão.

- Ai... Ta louca... Feh! – reclamou ele. Rin o ignorou passando com cesta pelo caixa e saindo da loja.

- Hey perai... – o chamou a segurando pela blusa.

- O que... – Os olhos de rin brilharam ao se deparar com o doce que ele mostrava. – Doce de Banana caramelizado. – exclamou ela contente.

- Aham eu achei no balcão! Pra pagar o doce que eu roubei. – Rin pulou em cima dele dando um abraço e um beijo em seu rosto o deixando corado.

- Inuyasha eu te amo! – gritou ela.

- Feh! Sua interesseira de uma figa! – sussurrou ele sorrindo.

- Ah Inu-Kun Pra onde e sua casa? – perguntou ela chupando o doce.

- Naquela direção! – mentiu ele.

- Ahhh a minha também fica.

- Então vamos – disse ele. O caminho: Andaram de mãos dadas, Correram, tinham ataques de risos de 5 em 5 minutos resumindo foi uma maluquice que só eles conseguiam entender.

- Pronto chegamos! – exclamou ela abrindo o portão.

- Foi bom te conhecer direito. – disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Amigos? – Rin estendeu a mão para ele este pegou a puxando para um abraço.

- Agora sim amigos! – sussurrou ele beijando seu rosto.

- Tchau pequena Rin. – disse ele medindo sua altura com a de Rin.

- Adeus idiota! – ela disse e começou a correr.

- VEM AQUI E DIZ ISSO NA MINHA CARA! – gritou ele.

- IDIOTA. – gritou ela da porta. Ele apenas sorriu irritando-se consigo mesmo, pois agora teria que voltar o caminho todo!

- "O começo de uma amizade idiota" – sussurrou ela deitando-se na cama.

**Continuuua...**

**Obrigada á;**

_**Kah Yumi**__ - Goastou dos tres hentaii pkopkpok! Muito obriigada! Sesshy professor__**(?) xDObriigada**_

_**Sora Takenoushi Uchiha - **__Se for um professor bonito é logico que ela não vai perde essa! pkpkpokp Nossa ainda bemm que gostou do livro também choreii vendo o filme!! T.T MUito obriigada!_

_**Rin**__ - pkpokpkpo Sesshy comn certeza amoor e muito gostoso tambéeem voto nele! Obriigada!_

_**Rin - chan**__ - Ja percebiii que ocê ler todas miinhas fiic pokopkpok quue emoção amoor! Muito obriigada_

_**Espero Reviews ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

****Capitulo 7 –**

* * *

- Rin... – Sussurrou Sra. Takahashi balançando levemente a filha.

- Deixa... Eu dormi... – disse ela embriagada pelo sono.

- Rin... Seu amigo ta lá em baixo te esperando...

- Amigo? – perguntou ela de sobressalto. – Amigo? – perguntou novamente bocejando.

- Sim... Vou mandar ele vir te acordar... – Disse ela fechando a porta do quarto. Rin deu de ombros. Voltou a fechar os olhos cobrindo-se com o coberto até a cabeça.

- Feh... Vamos acordar! – gritou ele batendo palmas. – Dor-minhoca... – sussurrou ele descobrindo seu rosto beijando suas bochechas delicadamente.

- nhá... – gemeu ela sentindo um calor forte em todo o corpo. Ela abriu os olhos surpresa com a presença inesperada do "amigo".

- Nhá... O que ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Feh... Vim te buscar pra irmos pro Campus! – disse ele fazendo careta a ela.

- Que horas são? – Ela perguntou se levantando deixando Inuyasha surpreso e corado com a pouca roupa que usava.

- Seis e meia... – disse ele verificando o relógio de pulso.

- Eu vou lhe matar. – disse ela demoniacamente em quanto procurava uma roupa para ir para o Campus. – Pode esquecer a nossa amizade. EU VOU REALMENTE MATA-LÓTE MATAR! – gritou ela. Inuyasha deu de ombros respondeu irritado.

- Feh... Nossa amizade agora e inabalável. Chibi-chan! – disse ele sorrindo.

- Idiota! – Jogou uma calcinha em sua cara deixando ele novamente corado.

- Sabe chibi-chan... Eu acho que vou terminar com a Kikiyou! – exclamou ele se jogando novamente na cama dela. Ela saiu do banheiro; vestida com uma calça e botas e a parte de cima um sutiã deixando-o ele desconfortável.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou passando o desodorante, perfume e creme no corpo.

- Ah ela já está me enjoando! – disse ele simplesmente mexendo nas coisas dela.

- Ela não quer transar com você? – Rin pegou uma blusa rosa dentro do armário vestindo-a.

- Também! Mais sei lá não a aturo mais... – disse ele pegando em meu cachorro de pelúcia. – tem nome?

- Inuyasha! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Feh!

- Duvido... Kikiyou vai beijar seus lábios e fazer umas coisas... – disse ela sedutoramente. Ele engoliu seco sentindo seu corpo queimar de desejo.

- Vamos logo Rin... Tem muito chão pela frente! – disse ele saindo do quarto.

- Ué... O que deu nele? – perguntou-a para si mesmo não entendendo nada. Inuyasha esperou Rin terminar o café da manhã rindo das atrapalhadas dela na cozinha. Até finalmente estarem perto do Campus.

- Me carrega no colo? – choramingou ela levantando uma perna.

- Feh... Não! – disse ele debochadamente. Rin morrendo de raiva deixou ele se distancia em seguida ela saiu correndo pulando em suas costas.

- SUA RETARDADA! – gritou Inuyasha segurando ela.

- A lá ta pertinho... – realmente só faltava dobrar a esquina e já estavam no Campus. Ele a carregou até o portão da escola sendo observados pelos estudantes.

- Te amo Inuyasha! – disse ela beijando suas bochechas.

- Também Chibi-chan... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. Ela se afastou desaparecendo pela multidão de estudantes.

#

- Ainda por cima me chega com a aquela menina no colo! – Inuyasha estava sentado em sua carteira quando Kikiyou começou a discutir com ele. Inuyasha já estava mais que irritado.

- Kikiyou já to de saco cheio ou você manera ou...

- OU O QUE INUYASHA? – gritou ela. Ele franziu a testa e respondeu.

- OU TREMINAMOS AGORA! – gritou ele deixando-a surpresa. Ela começou a soluçar e disse com raiva.

- E tudo por causa delas... – disse ela entre os soluços – Principalmente daquela Kagome... Mais ela vai...

- CALA BOCA KIKIYOU! – gritou ele sacudindo-a. Aquela altura todo mundo já estava sabendo que eles estavam brigando e pela primeira vez depois de anos juntos. – Estamos terminando pelo simples fato de não mais aturar você! Se terminamos e culpa sua! Entendeu? Agora segue o seu caminho que eu sigo o meu! – disse ele soltando-a fazendo ela cair aos pouquinhos. Ela tentou sair correndo atrás dele mais ficou sem forças e gritou. – VOLTA INUYASHA! – Kikiyou fechou os olhos chorando ainda mais. – Eu te... Amo! – mais inuyasha já estava distante demais.

#

Inuyasha caminhou até o jardim de sakuras pensando em todos os anos que ele passou com a Kikiyou. Primeira vez em que conversaram:

-_Inuyasha é boboca. –disse uma menininha de seis anos de idade. _

_- feh – Como sempre resmungou continuando na mesma posição deitado na grama._

_- Mais até que bem bonitinho! – disse ela sorrindo o deixando corado. – Tipo um feio arrumadinho! – disse ela caindo na gargalhada. A garota já estava a horas o perturbando. Ele de primeira ficou fascinado com sua beleza suas maças do rosto pintadas com uma maquiagem rosa, seus lábios rosados... por um momento ele viajou em seu rosto perfeito. _

_- Feh... Garota idiota você também e muito feia! – mentiu ele. Ela sorrindo de alguma forma ela sabia que ele mentia. – Porque esta sorrindo? – ele estranhou sua reação. _

_- Sabe... Eu gosto muito de você... – sussurrou ela der repente. As orelhas deYoukai quase que não captaram a confissão dela._

_- Menina boba como pode gostar de mim se me viu hoje! – disse ele com seu coração disparado. _

_- Na verdade te vejo todos os dias me observando... – Inuyasha corou. Era verdade ele vinha aquele parque todos os dias só para ver a menina que perturbava seus sonos._

_- Mas eu não gosto de você! – disse ele orgulhoso virando de costa. _

_- E mentira... – sussurrou novamente. Ela sentou ao lado dele segurando suas mãos... – -Você gosta de mim? – o coração do meio-Youkai disparou./_

_- Eu... gosto!... – ele disse simplesmente corado. Inuyasha se aproximou dela dando seu primeiro beijo; Um beijo calmo com gosto de sorvete. Os corações de ambos dispararam e sentiam algo novo dentro deles. Uma coisa que só descobririam seis anos mais tarde; _

_- Inuyasha muito boboca! – disse kikiyou. Ela estava deitada no colo dele e eles estavam no mesmo parque de seis anos atrás. _

_- Kikiyou to dizendo a verdade... – disse ele beijando seus lábios. _

_- Que bom que meu pai deixou nos namorarmos ne? – disse ela feliz. Ele pegou em sua mão apertando. _

_-Com certeza... _

_- Sabe o que a piranha da Fernanda disse? – disse ela com uma voz fria. Ao escutar esse nome ele sentiu um cala frio. _

_- Não... – quase não saiu.._

_- Que você transou com ela ontem! – Inuyasha ficou paralisado seu coração disparou, começou a suar frio..._

_-..- ele não consegui disse nada e ela continuou. _

_- Lógico que não acredito nela... Ela e uma mentirosa! – disse ela ficando de joelhos na grama. –Eu acredito e confio em você! – disse ela beijando seus lábios. Ele ficou um pouco aliviado e sujo por não contar a verdade mais preferiu não comentar._

_Mais tarde se encontraram novamente mais no quarto dela. _

_- Meus pais não estão aqui Inuyasha vamos suba! – Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente para ela mais kikiyou não sabia o significado daquele sorriso ou sabia? Kikiyou o conduziu até o quarto dela. Ele sentou-se na cama e ela na frente do computador. _

_Inuyasha sentiu um desejo crescendo em seu peito seu coração disparou novamente sentindo um desejo de beija-lá muito forte. _

_- Inuyasha o que está fazendo! – perguntou ela sorrindo o vendo beijar seus ombros._

_- Te beijando... – mentiu ele. Na verdade ele queria novamente transar com alguém e seria sua namorada... Ele beijou seus ombros descendo uma alça e mordendo de leve sua carne – Me beije? – ela segurou seu rosto dando leves beijos em seus lábios. Inuyasha segurou pela cintura colando seu corpo nela. Eles estavam deitados no chão. Inuyasha deitou em cima dela beijando seus lábios e pescoço. – Inuyasha... – sussurrou kikiyou. Ele não respondeu apenas abaixou sua blusa deixando seus pequenos mamilos à mostra ele os sugou fazendo com que ela arque-se o corpo neste momento ela sentia uma coisa crescendo em seu corpo!Um desejo. Sua carne ansiava pela dele arranhando seu peitoral. Ele sugou os mamilos descendo mais um pouco mordendo sua barriga. Ela gemeu envolvida naquele prazer intenso que um sentia com o outro. – Te amo Inuyasha... – sussurrou ela. Este nada disse apenas retirou sua saia e calcinha. Ele gemeu ao sentir seu pênis latejar em sua cueca. Inuyasha chupou seus clitóris arrancando vários gemidos dela que só arqueava o corpo. Ele a beijou mais uma vez se livrando das próprias calças e cueca beijando seus lábios sussurrou em seu ouvido. _

_- Se machuca... Arranhe ou aperte minhas costas. – disse ele mordendo seu lóbulo. Inuyasha novamente a beijou introduzindo seu pênis na vagina dela fazendo de primeira ela gritar cravando suas unhas nas costas dele. Ele com um pouco de dificuldade consegue quebrar a barrei da virgindade dela fazendo ela se torna uma mulher... Ela gemeu ao sentir os movimentos rápidos cravando e arranhando suas costas. ELe ficou assim por alguns momentos até chegar ao clímax aonde rapidamente retirou seu pênis. Gozando no tapete dela. Ela sorri beijando seus lábios. _

_- Agora você e mulher... Minha mulher. Amo-te... – sussurrou ele beijando seus lábios deitando-a novamente no tape._

**- **Droga... – Inuyasha deitou na grama ainda pensando nela...

- Inuyasha... Idiota. – ele olhou para cima abrindo um sorriso.

- O que foi garota? Matando aula? – perguntou ele sentando-se.

- Não! só tirando uma folguinha... – disse ela sentando ao seu lado. – Eu já soube o que aconteceu! – disse ela colocando o cotovelo apoiado ao ombro do amigo.

- Chibi-chan... Eu... Não sei o que vou fazer! – ele olhou para ela com um olhar vazio.

- Como assim não era isso que você queria? – perguntou Rin pegando no braço dele.

- Sabe... E impossível você jogar uma vida inteira fora... – disse ele com uma voz arrastada. – Eu Kikiyou namoramos desde pequenos...

- Inuyasha você não vai jogar isso fora. Simplesmente você pode... Guarda-las de recordação! – exclamou ela beijando a bochecha do amigo.

- Você agora e um homem livre. Sem coleiras, sem namorada para perturbar! – disse ela balançando ele de um lado para o outro. – Agora você é meu Idiota! – exclamou ela apertando as bochechas dele.

- Hum... Você é minha Chibi-chan... – disse ele sorrindo.

- Então vamos nos casar? – Ele bateu em sua testa a fazendo sorrir e bater nele novamente. – AI isso machucou. – choramingou Rin.

- Chibi-chan se prepare, pois você atiçou a ira de Inuyasha Taisho. – disse ele sombriamente fazendo cócegas nela. Esta ria e gritava. – O famoso Ataque Ninja. – disse ele provocando mais cócegas nela. Rin conseguiu se livrar dele correndo pelo gramado sendo seguida pelo Inuyasha.

#

- Esquece Kikiyou! – pedia Kanna.

- Não! Elas vão me pagar... – disse Kikiyou estreitando os olhos para cena que via pela janela da sala.

- Cada uma delas... – exclamou Kagura.

- Principalmente Kagome... Ela transou com o meu namorado! – exclamou ela limpando com os olhos.

- Ex. – lembrou kagura.

- E como ela pode... Elas vão me pagar por cada sofrimento...

- Humilhação... – Disse Kanna.

- Mais antes Inuyasha voltara para mim... – disse ela retocando a maquiagem. – Só preciso entrar no apartamento dele.

#

- Vamos Kagome que eu quero ver isso de perto. – pediu Sango arrastando a Amiga.

- Não!... Eu não vou já falei... - choramingava ela.

- Olha. A Rin falou que era para encontrarmos com ela. Pois ela estaria com o Inuyasha.

- Eu não quero ver ele. – disse ela indo para direção contraria.

- Ah não vai mesmo. Vamos embora! – arrastou novamente Kagome.

- Olha lá eles... – apontou sango. Inuyasha e Rin estavam correndo um atrás do outro como se fossem loucos. – Vamos chegar mais perto... – disse puxando Kagome contra vontade.

- Rin... – gritou sango. Inuyasha aproveitou e a pegou no colo rodando a fazendo espernear em seu colo. Kagome e Sango riram com a cena.

- O que... Quer... Sango! – respirava ofegantemente.

- Se esqueceu menina do nosso trabalho... – mentiu Sango.

- Amiga ainda bem que você lembrou... Vamos Sango... Inuyasha faz um favor para mim? – pediu ela carinhosamente.

- Sim Chibi-chan...

- Cuida da Kagome enquanto fazemos o nosso trabalho. – Inuyasha olhou para kagome a deixando corada.

- Claro com maior prazer! – sorriu ele malicioso.

- Vamos Sango... – com isso elas se afastaram.

Inuyasha ficou um tempo parado olhando para kagome. Não pensava em nada, só a olhava.

- Er... Vocês são amigas há muito tempo? – perguntou ele sentando na grama.

- Somos... – ela sentou ao lado dele meio envergonhada.

- Sabe naquele dia do cinema... – ela corou instantaneamente. – Foi muito... Prazeroso!- disse ele. Pela primeira vez na vida Kagome não conseguia falar. – A gente podia...

- Inuyasha?

- O que foi Hakudoushi?

- Precisamos de você para jogar? Vamos? – disse ele levantando o amigo. – Oi Kagome.

- Oie...

- Bem... Depois continuamos! – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ok! – disse corada. – Droga. – praguejava baixinho. Kagome sentia-se raiva de si mesmo, pois não consegui nem ao menos falar uma palavra.

#

Inuyasha não jogou bola apenas sentou no banco pensando na sua vida.

- _Você sabe que eu o amo ne? – perguntou uma menina de 15 anos de idade. _

_- Sempre... – sussurrou ele beijando suas bochechas... Eles estavam na estação de trem. Esperavam o trem de Nayoga para um final de semana romântico. _

_- Olha lá. Vamos? – pediu ele a levantando. Entraram no trem naquele tumulto de Tóquio. O caminho todo ela dormiu e ele velava o sono dela, Cerca dois dias de viagem chegaram ao destino; A casa da família dela onde estava sendo realizada à renovação dos votos de casamento da irmã mais velha a decoração já estava pronta no jardim deixando ela deslumbrada._

_- Nossa Inuyasha está muito lindo! – exclamou ela soltando a mão dele. Kikiyou e ele cumprimentaram todos os parentes dela já presente na mansão, onde só esperavam a noiva. Kikiyou e Inuyasha foram para os quartos tomar banho e trocar de roupa cerca de meia hora depois eles se encontraram. _

_- Você e a mulher mais bonita da festa! – disse ele deslumbrado com a beleza da Namorada. _

_- E você o homem mais bonito da festa. – ele a puxou dando um beijo apaixonado nela acariciando seus cabelos. – Inuyasha... – sussurrou ela sentindo o ar falhar._

_- O que? – sussurrou ele acariciando sua nuca. Os mamilos dela prensavam sobre a blusa mostrando o como o desejava. _

_- Não desmancha meu cabelo! – sussurrou ela juntando mais os corpos sentindo o membro dele rijo coberto pela calça. _

_- Não gosto deles presos... – sussurrou ele levantando a blusa dela abocanhando seus seios arrancando leves gemidos dela. – não consigo me controlar... – sussurrou ele. Ela se afastou dele arrumando a blusa arrancando leves risos dele. _

_- Controle-se... – disse ela beijando seus lábios. Ele de contra gosto obedeceu ela conseguindo esconder sua excitação. Eles desceram pela escada seguindo o resto do pessoal para o jardim onde já se encontrava o padre o noivo e os familiares..._

_A cerimônia ocorreu como o previsto sem grandes interrupções na hora dos votos;_

_- Kikiyou Tanaka... – Inuyasha sussurrou sem eu ouvido mordendo seu lóbulo chamando a atenção dela para ele. – Você promete passar o resto da sua vida comigo?_

_Kikiyou que já estava emocionada com a cerimônia começou a soluçar ao escutar o seu namorado. – Como? Casados! – exclamou ela..._

_- Um dia... – disse ele segurando suas mãos. – seremos nos dois ali! – disse ele apontando... ela chorou beijando seus lábios. – E começaremos uma nova vida sendo marido e mulher... – sussurrou ele novamente. _

_- Você promete? – ele balançou a cabeça afirmando. A deixando ainda mais emocionada. – EU te amo Inuyasha para todo o sempre! – disse ela a abraçando. _

_- Eu também prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo... _

_-" promessas que não podemos cumprir"-_ pensou ele balançando a cabeça.

- Vamos Inuyasha e a sua vez! – gritou os amigos dele o chamando para o jogo.

- Vão tudo perde... – os outros riram e zombaram. Ele não tava nem ai pra partida, escola ou pessoa. A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era _nela_.

#

- O que aconteceu Kagome? – perguntou Sango eufórica.

- Nada... – disse ela desanimada.

- Como assim nada? Tanto Trabalho pra rolar nem um beijinho! – choramingava Rin.

- Não é que o Hakudoushi... Chamou ele... – disse ela sentando-se na cadeira.

- Na próxima Rin você pega o Hashi.

- E isso que eu vou fazer...

- Mais o Inuyasha...

- SUA PIRANHA...

_**Continuuuuua...**_

_

* * *

__Nossa eu axo que batii o recorde, esse cápitulo me custou 6 folhas do word. Eu axo que foi o maior. Vemos nesse capitulo um pouco do sofrimento de um relacionamento de anos. Uma relção assim pode se torna possesiva demias levando as pessoa inconformadas com a separação a fazer coisas que não queriam fazer, o que vamos ver no proximo capitulo. Kiss _

_Obrigado amoreês... _

**Espero Reviews...**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

****Capitulo - 8**

* * *

- SUA PIRANHA... – gritava Kikiyou.

- Com quem pensa que esta falando? – perguntou Sango entre os dentes. Kagome e Rin ficaram sem entender nada.

-... Piranha... – Gritou kikiyou aos soluços. – Se não fosse vocês... – Kikiyou não consegui completar a frase caindo inconsciente no chão. Todos os presentes tentaram ajuda-la.

- Vou chamar Inuyasha... – gritou uma aluna. Aos poucos os alunos foram se aproximando ainda mais para entender o que acontecia.

- O Que... – Inuyasha ficou assustado ao se deparar sua ex, deitada no colo Sango. Sentiu seu coração ser reprimido imediatamente se ajoelhou ao seu lado batendo de leve em suas bochechas. – Kikiyou... Kikiyou... – Ele a chamou abraçando ela a pegando no colo e a carregando direto para a enfermaria, atraindo atenção de todos que estavam no corredor.

- Vamos atrás deles... – Chamou Rin, e seguiram pelo mesmo caminho que Inuyasha. Chagando na enfermaria se depararam com Inuyasha segurando as mãos ex-namorada.

- Inu... – Sussurrou Rin vendo Kikiyou deitada na cama inconsciente...

- Vamos pedir um exame detalhado... Inuyasha? – Chamou a enfermeira o vendo-o cariciar o rosto dela. Kagome via aquela cena com uma dor muito forte no peito.

- "Que inveja..." – A mente de Kagome gritava, junto com o seu coração.

- Kagome... – chamava Sango.

- Vocês três podem voltar para aula... – disse a enfermeira abrindo a porta.

- Inuyasha... – Rin abraçou o Inuyasha fazendo seu braço direito envolver sua cintura, mais ele não desgrudava os olhos de Kikiyou. Rin beijou sua bochecha saindo com suas amigas do quarto.

- Inu... – sussurrou Kikiyou...

- Amor... Eu to aqui... – disse ele levantando de sobre salto. Debruçou-se na cama beijando seu rosto.

- Inu... – Ela segurou seu rosto beijando seus lábios, começando a soluçar.

- Xiii... – E calou ela. Enxugou suas lagrimas beijando seus olhos, fazendo Kikiyou abrir um sorriso.

- Você me assustou... – Sussurrou ele beijando seus lábios.

- E bem... Não querendo atrapalhar – disse a enfermeira envergonhada. – Volto daqui à 1 hora. – Com isso ela saiu do quarto.

- Inu... Eu fiquei... Com tanto medo... – disse ela em voz baixa.

- Agora eu estou aqui... – sussurrou ele baixo.

- Inuyasha... Eu o quero! – sussurrou ela beijando seus pescoço arrancando-lhe um gemido.

- Kiki... – a voz falhou ao sentir seus dedos macios em seu pênis.

- Inu... Vem?! – Ele perdeu naquele momento a razão, retirando sua blusa e mergulhando em seus seios sugando-os com precisão fazendo-a arquear as costas.

- Volta para mim... Inuyasha? – sussurrou ela. Ele desceu lambendo sua barriga e retirando seu short e calcinha.

- Kikiyou... – ele gemeu seu nome ao sentir ela novamente tocando em seu pênis já rijo.

- Diga sim... Inu... – Ele não disse nada apenas começou a sugar seus clitóris vendo gemer e se contorcer de desejo. – Fica comigo... – gemeu ela novamente... Ele subiu beijando-as nos lábios se livrando do short e da cueca apertada. Ela pegou um coberta cobrindo-os, E novamente pegou seu pênis fazendo leves movimentos deixando ele ainda mais excitado. Inuyasha retirou sua mão sentindo o gozo avançar. Delicadamente ele introduziu seu pênis. Kikiyou soltou um gritinho de prazer que estava preso em sua garganta! Inuyasha começou a fazer movimentos rápidos arrancando ainda mais gemidos dela fazendo tremer em baixo dele. Ele beijou seus lábios e testa para aliviar a tensão contida nela. Em alguns minutos chegaram ao clímax, Inuyasha se retirou de dentro dela rapidamente gozando em sua barriga, caindo exausto em cima dela.

- Volta... Pra mim? – pediu ela em um sussurro.

- Não sei... Kikiyou! – disse ele saindo de cima dela. Esta sentiu raiva, mais preferiu abrir um sorriso. Beijando seus lábios.

- kikiyou... Não force as coisas... – Ela se afastou soluçando, Inuyasha sentiu novamente aquele sentimento. - "Culpa" – pensou ele abraçando por trás, a fazendoela abrir um sorriso debochado.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou ela chorando... Ele beijou seus lábios colocando-a novamente deitada na cama. Vestindo suas roupas.

--

- Kagura será que o plano da Kikiyou deu certo? – Perguntou Kanna dando um trago no cigarro preto.

- Não sei. Mais ela disse combinou tudo com a enfermeira... – disse Kagura retocando a maquiagem.

- Ela usou o corpo e a mente para seduzi-lo... – Disse ela sorrindo debocha. – Menina esperta! – disse ela gargalhando.

--

- Desculpe interromper... – Disse a enfermeira abrindo a cortina que cobria a cama.

- Ah... – Kikiyou mumurrou corando. Ela verificou sua temperatura e pulsação.

- Você teve uma recaída... Se não alimentar-se direito poderá resultar em uma anemia. – Inuyasha prestava atenção em tudo que enfermeira falava.

- Precisara de cuidados especiais... – disse a enfermeira fazendo Kikiyou sorrir.

- Como assim? – indagou Inuyasha

- Bem se ela não estiver uma pessoa perto dela, poderá ter uma recaída! – disse a enfermeira fazendo algumas anotações.

- Oh... Inuyasha o que vou fazer – Disse ela, abaixando a cabeça escondendo as falsas lagrimas que brotavam em seus olhos.

- Kikiyou... – Sussurrou ele a abraçando-a.

- Mas Inuyasha meus pais viajam... – começou a dramatizar.

- Pode deixar que eu cuidarei de você... – disse ele beijando suas bochechas.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou ela beijando seus lábios.

- Bem... Inuyasha deixe ela descansar agora... Mais tarde poderá levá-la para casa.

- Adeus amor... – ele carinhosamente lhe deu um beijo na testa saindo do quarto.

- Ele caiu direitinho. Senhorita! – exclamou a enfermeira fazendo kikiyou rir.

--

Inuyasha caminhava sem rumo pelo colégio, sentando-se na arquibancada do pátio colocou as mãos atrás da nuca e pensava em tudo que aconteceu. Deixou escapar um suspiro, deitando-se desconfortavelmente.

- Inuyasha...

- Sesshoumaru... – Sussurrou vendo sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Terminou com Kikiyou? – perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não... – Sesshoumaru retirou do bolso um charuto cubano, cortando a ponta e acendendo a outra. – Ela ta com problema...

- E você se responsabilizou? – imaginou ele tragando o charuto.

- Sim... Vou cuidar dela!

- E se ela estiver mentindo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru friamente.

-Eu acredito nela... E a enfermeira comprovou. – Inuyasha se levantou irritado com a pergunta do irmão.

- Vou investigar... – disse Sesshoumaru se retirando.

- Não precisa... – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros saindo de perto do Irmão – Droga... – praguejou Inuyasha.

--

Rin andava pelo corredor deserto quando foi puxada para dentro de uma sala escura.

- O que? – Rin sentiu seus lábios sendo tocado e sua roupa sendo levantada de maneira bruta e violenta. – Pare... – ela gritou em desespero.

- Não reconhece mais os meus toques...

- Sesshoumaru... – gritou abraçando-o forte.

- Não grita Rin... – sussurrou em seu ouvido mordendo seu pescoço.

- Você me assustou... – sussurrou ela beijando seus lábios.

- Desculpa. Mais estava com saudades do seu corpo... – disse ele acariciando seus seios. "Do meu corpo?" – rin assustou-se ao escutá-lo. Por um impulso Rin conseguiu livra-se dele.

- EU TE ODEIO... – gritou ela deixando as lagrimas cair.

- Rin... O que... – ele tentou tocá-la mais esta se afastou saindo correndo.

- Droga... – praguejou Sesshoumaru socando a parede.

- Professor... O que faz aqui? – perguntou naraku vendo o estrago na parede.

- Nada... – Sesshoumaru passou pela porta mais foi impedido por naraku

- Vejo que teve um pequeno problema com uma aluna... – disse ele maliciosamente.

- Isso não lhe interessa... - disse estreitando os olhos.

- O que diz a respeito de Rin... Me interessa e muito. Então fique longe dela se não quiser arranjar problemas comigo. – respondeu naraku gargalhando. – Sabe que um processo sobre assédio pode causar. Né? – ele gargalhou novamente deixando Sesshoumaru ainda mais irritado. – Você é advogado certo? Sabe muito bem qual é a pena para pedofilia... – Naraku sorriu debochadamente. – Fique longe dela... – Sesshoumaru sorriu desafiadoramente deixando naraku irritado.

- Se eu for pra prisão. Você irá junto comigo... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru saindo de sala deixando naraku irritado.

- Rin é minha e ninguém tirara ela de mim... – sussurrou Naraku soltando um leve risinho. – " Vamos ver quem cairá primeiro Taishou Sesshoumaru...

--

- Rin porque está chorando? – perguntou Kagome vendo a amiga o estado da amiga.

- Nada. Kagome! – exclamou ela tampando o rosto.

- Diz pra mim Rin? – sussurrou Kagome abraçando a amiga...

- Ele...

- Rin temos que conversar...

**Continuuuua ;D **

**Obrigada á : **Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2 ,pequena rin,Anne-Kawaii,Hinata-chan

_Oiii meniinas muito obrigada, adorei os reviews é; Hinata-chan T.T você não gostou da Kagome néh? xD , vamos ver se você mude de ideia depois desse capitulo . _

_**Pessoal espero que gostem desse capitulo continuem acompanhando, Voltando a falar estou aberta a criticas , No começo da fic creio que não aceitei muito bem as criticas e pesso mil perdôes, aqueles que se setiram ofendidos, não foi minha intenção; Mais creio que devem estar me odiando. **_

**_Muitissimas Obrigadas, Mil desculpas e Voltem Sempre :D _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 – Um novo hospede**.

- Temos que conversar!

- Não temos o que conversar... – sussurrou limpando o rosto.

-Com certeza Professor vocês não têm o que conversar. – Sesshoumaru, sentiu o sangue ferve ao escutar a voz atrás de si. – Professor! Creio que esteja atrasado para a sua próxima aula. – Naraku gargalhou debochadamente. – Vamos meninas voltem para sala... E você professor para a próxima aula. – Sorriu Naraku vitorioso. Sesshoumaru para não perde a calma, fitou Rin, saindo de sala. – Vamos garotas saiam... – Ordenou novamente. – Menos você Rin. – sorriu ele malicioso, segurando seu pulso.

**--O--**

- Inuyasha vamos!?

- Não. Quero doce! – exclamou ele na fila da cantina.

- Vamos... – resmungou Kikiyou dando um leve tapa em seu braço bufando de raiva.

- Oh... Kagome... – sussurrou Inuyasha vendo-a se aproximar com um garoto. Kikiyou imediatamente puxou o braço dele voltando atenção do Inuyasha toda para si.

- Ah... Oi Inuyasha... Kikiyou... - sussurrou ela. Kikiyou a ignorou dando um leve e demorado beijo em Inuyasha.

- Vamos Houjo... – sussurrou ela puxando o amigo fazendo Kikiyou abrir um sorriso.

**--O--**

- Vamos Rin conte o que aconteceu... – Naraku se aproximou dela beijando o seu pescoço dando leves mordidos fazendo o corpo de Rin ficar levemente arrepiado.

- Na... – Naraku tomou seus lábios possessivamente, acariciando seus seios.

- Você é minha... Só minha... – repetia ele diversas vezes quando beijava cada centímetro do corpo pequeno e frágil de Rin.

- ah... – ela gemia ao sentir as mãos dele em seu ventre, brincando com o seu intimo.

- Não... – ele a censurou ao sentir as mãos em sua calça. Ele a deitou de vez na mesa arrancando sua calcinha, e sugando seus clitóris a fazendo diversas vezes arquear as costas.

- Senhor Naraku... – Naraku praguejou mentalmente ao escutar a secretaria lhe chamando. – Vamos Rin... – Naraku beijou os lábios de Rin , e a puxou para mais perto dele.

- Senhor... – a secretaria sentiu seu coração pulsar mais rápido ao ver Naraku beijando e brincando com uma aluna. – Desculpa. – disse ela fazendo uma leve referencia. Ele a ignorou beijando os lábios e pescoço de Rin a soltando dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Vá Rin... Depois continuamos... – ele a viu parti... Voltando sua atenção a sua jovem secretaria.

- Não deveria ter interrompido... – disse ele frio andando em direção a ela.

- Desculpa é... – Naraku beijou-a, acariciando todo o seu corpo.

- Senhor...

- Calada... – Ele a levantou liberando seu membro que latejava de tanto desejo dentro das calças, arrancou suas calcinha e a penetrou arrancando leves gemidos dela.

- " – Sei que ele não me ama... Não deveria ter deixado ele tocar em mim... Mas eu o amo..." – confessou a secretaria mentalmente. Ele a beijou nos lábios tentando abafar os seus gemidos, quando tava prestes a ejaculou retirou seu membro gozando em sua roupa. Ele a soltou exausto, fazendo ela levemente escorregar pela parede...

- Limpe-se e me siga... – disse ele frio saindo da sala e fechando a porta a trás de si..

- Droga... – ela sussurrou chorando... .

**--O--**

- Vamos logo embora Rin. To muito cansada!

- AH Sango pare de reclamar, Vamos para minha casa?

- tem alguém lá?

- Creio que só meu pai...

- Rin? Cadê a Kagome? – Sango observava todos os estudantes saindo, procurando sua amiga. – Não vejo ela em canto algum... Rin quem e aquela mulher? – ela falava de uma loira parada no estacionamento do colégio.

- Não sei... Mas... – Rin ficou boquiaberta a ver que a loira agarrou o seu queridíssimo professor. – Vaga...

- Vamos Rin não fique olhando isso...

- Mais ele e meu Sango! Olha para mim olha pra ela... Nem peito ela consegue ter. – exclamou ela apertando os seios. Sango Riu puxando a amiga longe daquela cena.

- Vamos Rin acho que Kagome foi para casa!

- Casa? Não ela não pode quem ela pensa que e...

- Kagome Higurashi, em pessoa! – Disse Kagome sorrindo para as amigas.

- Porque a demora? Hum... Calma nem precisa falar minha mente perva esta trabalhando.

- Para de graça Rin, Vamos logo meninas quero tomar um banho logo! – exclamou Kagome. – Ah você viu Kagome o seu Tiozinho estava com uma loira... Hahaha. – Riu Kagome em deboche.

- Kagome... – exclamou Rin massageando a testa. – Nem me lembre que uma loira oxigenada agarrou o meu Yuki, ok?

- Ta bom menina sem estresse...

- Mais amanhã vou ter um particular com ele... – sorriu Rin maliciosamente.

O caminho até a casa de Rin foi uma tremendo bate boca. 5 minutos depois chegaram ao destino.

- Mãe, Pai chegamos! – gritou Rin jogando o sapato longe.

- Rin venha até aqui um pouquinho...

- Oi mãe e... – o coração de rin disparou ao ver, mais um presente na sala. – O que faz aqui? - perguntou grosseiramente.

- Não deve tratar um hospede assim Rin. – corrigiu a mãe.

- Hospede?

- E Rin não gostou da novidade? – perguntou ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios

**Continuuua**

Obrigada á: pequena rin, Anne-Kawaii , Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2.

Obrigado é Voltem sempre

Reviews

.


End file.
